Juego de amor  30 Seconds To Mars
by Aggata
Summary: Del sexo al amor hay un solo paso. Si no lo creen, preguntenlé a Jared Leto.
1. Cabrón

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

"_Cabrón" _

**_._**

**_._**

**Alexandra (POV) **

¡En este instante lo único que deseo es que todos los hombres se vayan directo a la misma mierda! Son todos igual de hipócritas y unos putos, ¿Cómo se atrevió Zacky a hacerme algo así? Solo porque una noche no quise abrirle las piernas se tuvo que conseguir una perra con la que pudiera sacarse la calentura. Enserio creí que podríamos tener algo un poco más serio y no dejarlo solo en sexo pero parece que el muy hijo de puta no pensaba igual.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de ese departamento de una vez por todas, no me quedaría a seguir observando aquella sesión de sexo salvaje que había en MI living. Reconozco que si pudiera echar humo por los poros me hubiera salido sin problema porque lo único que quería era estrangularlo, castrarlo y luego exhibir esa pequeña cosa a los hombres como ejemplo de que a una mujer no se le hacen ese tipo de cosas. Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento, podría llegar a ser divertido hacerlo y ver después su cara de espanto.

Creo que iba un poco distraída…bueno, "un poco" se queda corto por que había prendido mi Ipod para escucharlo cantar…era lo único en el mundo que me tranquilizaba, el problema fue que la música estaba demasiado fuerte y al verme en medio de la calle sin poder hacer nada…

- ¡He! Ya ha empezado a despertar – escuché que alguien decía.

- Pues a lo que abra los malditos ojos, la sacas de mi casa – dijo otra voz de un chico y no sonaba nada agradable.

- Hey…do…donde estoy – vaya eso no sonaba ni siquiera como una pregunta.

- Lo siento, el idiota de mi hermano te ha arrollado con el coche – dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en… ¿la cama?

- Vaya… ¿y cómo es que aun estoy entera? – sentía mi cabeza explotar.

- Bueno la verdad no lo estas – dijo otra voz. Creo que era el otro que no había sonado agradable – Te han tenido que amputar las dos piernas.

Abrí los ojos de par en par ya que no había sentido nada aun de la pelvis hacia abajo.

- ¡Cierra el pico Jared! – Le gritó el amable – Lo siento, no tiene sentido del humor, solo te has roto la pierna derecha, esta anestesiada por eso no debes sentir nada hacia abajo.

- Oh…- realmente no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían ahora – T-u…- sentí como hiperventilaba y no podía juntar las letras.

- Soy Shannon Leto – se presentó y me sonrió – Me alegro que te hayas despertado después de un día completo. Este es mi hermano Jared…

- Si…- le escuché desde la puerta – Ya que despertaste luego tendrás que lavar mis sábanas.

No hizo más que hacer una mueca de fastidio e irse de la habitación.

- No lo tomes en cuenta – dijo Shannon – Terminas acostumbrándote. Hey ¿te sientes bien?

Realmente…me faltaba el aire…Shannon Leto…Jared Leto…me había atropellado y estaba en su cama, en su habitación…en su casa. ¡Por favor estaba delirando! Esto no podía ser…

- ¡AH!

- ¡¿Qué ocurre? – gritó Shannon con cara de preocupación.

- Esto es una broma, es una broma, es un sueño – repetí varias veces en voz alta y con los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí una mano sobre la mía.

- Calma…- dijo en tono dulce - ¿Qué es un sueño?

- T-u tú no estás aquí – dije abriendo mis ojos – Estoy en mi casa, en mi habitación y en mi cama, no con Shannon Leto y en la cama de Jared…

- No la verdad es que Jared te atropelló, tu estas en su casa, en su habitación y en su cama y si estás conmigo…pero no entiendo que pasa.

Dios…Diosito por favor no te rías de mi ¿sí?, se que no he sido nunca un ejemplo a seguir pero si estoy muerta y en el infierno ¡te pido que no me tortures con esto!

- yo creo que si se que le pasa – dijo el que decía ser Jared apoyado en el marco de la puerta con mi Ipod colgando de los audífonos. - ¿Quieres escuchar Shann? Es una Fan Psicótica – se llevó el dedo índice a la cabeza dando vueltas en círculo en señal de que estaba loca.

- ¡Guau! ¿Eres fan nuestra? – me preguntó y me ruboricé.

- Si…- miré mis manos, tenía vergüenza…y me di cuenta que el cubrecama tenía bordadas muchas "J" y "L" por todas partes, vaya que ego.

- Eso es genial – dijo - ¿Te gustaría que Jared te cantara algo?

- Oh ni lo sueñes hermanito – dijo el aludido poniendo mala cara – No le canto a Freaks.

- Ósea que dices que soy Freak por que escucho tu música – dije sin pensármelo.

Realmente no era como se veía siempre, cabrón.

Me fulminó con la mirada y se puso rojo de rabia, porque sabía que tenía razón y Shannon tenía pintada una sonrisa estúpida en la cara mientras lo miraba.

- Voy…a darme una ducha – le costó decirlo – Cuando salga quiero que desaparezca.

Estúpido cabrón, realmente había comprobado mi teoría, los hombres eran unos grandísimos idiotas, bueno creo que Shannon no tanto pero ese cabrón de Jared sí. Se ve tan tierno, dulce y simpático en la televisión, revistas y películas que te enamoras de él además porque está como quiere, pero no es más que un hijo de puta como todos los de su calaña. ¡Me atropelló y me rompió una pierna! Podría haber sido un poco más amable ¿no? Pero no se quedaría así…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Shannon levantando mi mentón, el si era lindo.

- No estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así…- dije entrecortadamente por las lágrimas, la verdad todo era actuación.

- Te entiendo, el es un poco… ¿especial? – explicó tratando de secarme un poco las lágrimas que caían y caían.

- Es duro cuando es tu ídolo y lo tienes en un altar…- lloré aun más – ¡Ahora todo se derrumbó…!

- A veces si tiene su lado bueno – dijo un poco nervioso.

- Debería demandarlo – dije segura y su cara se descompuso – Me quiere tirar a la calle así como estoy…

- N-no no – trataba de calmarme pero yo lloraba más a propósito, él sabía perfectamente que su reputación se vería fuertemente afectada por un escándalo de esa magnitud – Dime… ¿Tienes a donde ir?

- No, vivía con mi novio pero lo encontré en el living de nuestro departamento tirándose a su prima – lo de la prima era mentira pero lo demás sí.

- Ouch…lo siento mucho – no sabía que mas decirme – Escucha te quedarás aquí el tiempo que sea necesario ¿sí?

- Esto…está bien – logré articular – Pero el me echará a la calle…

- No, no lo hará – aseguró – Hablaré con él.

Se levantó de mi lado y me dirigió una sonrisa confortable, era lindo y tierno, era todo lo que su hermano parecía pero no era. Salió de la habitación y me quedé en silencio para saber si podría escuchar algo.

**Jared (POV)**

¡Maldición! Estúpida hora en que acepté ir a ese trío en el departamento de Zacky, tenía que cruzarse esa cría, y le toqué la bocina pero iba a mucha velocidad ¿acaso sus padres nunca le enseñaron a cruzar una puta calle? Tuve que pagarle un doctor particular para que no se hiciera un escándalo y más encima tengo que tenerla en mi casa y en mi cama. Pero que bien que despertó así podrá largarse de una vez por todas.

- Jared – me llamó Shannon cuando iba de camino al baño – Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije ya arto.

- Ella tiene que quedarse.

- Oh no, ¡¿estás loco? No dejaré que una cría freak se quede en mi casa – dije tajantemente - ¿Qué te hace pensar que si?

- No tiene a donde ir, no puedes votarla así sin más a la calle, la atropellaste y va a demandarte.

- ¿Demandarme? ¿Está loca? – ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

- Es lo legal – "oh ¿enserio?" – Nos vendríamos abajo con un escándalo así.

- Mocosa de mierda, me gustaría golpearla – sabía que me chantajearía y claro Shannon tiene corazón de abuela. – Se está aprovechando de la situación.

- Puede ser pero tienes dos opciones – dijo mostrándome un dedo – Uno: dejar que la chica se quede y darle techo por un tiempo. Dos: Tirar toda tu carrera por el inodoro y quedar en la calle. Elije.

- Esto es realmente humillante – me quejé y fui a mi habitación.

Ella estaba secándose las lágrimas. No me produjo ternura ni nada de esas cosas estúpidas, solo quería estamparla contra la pared y que de verdad tuvieran que amputarle las piernas.

- Te quedaras – dije secamente – Solo porque no quiero escándalos ¿entendido?

- Gracias – respondió con una boba sonrisa – Sabía que razonarías.

- Si claro como no – me acerqué un poco mas y le puse mi peor cara – Escúchame bien mocosa, no estoy acostumbrado a crías como tu así que te comportarás y te quedarás en mi casa SOLO hasta cuando tu pierna se cure.

- Claro, no faltaba mas – volvió a poner esa sonrisa que me provocaba sacarle los ojos.

- Una cosa mas – dije – No te metas en mis cosas. No preguntes nada. Serás como cualquier mueble de esta casa.

Sabía que estaba siendo un poco duro pero realmente no me simpatizaba la chica.

- ¿Shannon? – Dijo - ¿Podrías pasarme mi celular?

- Claro – lo tomó de una mesita de luz que estaba cerca y se lo entregó.

- Gracias – lo miró como si se lo fuera a tragar – Eres todo lo lindo que tu hermano no es.

Eso dolió. ¿Dolió? Por favor Jared no te puede doler que te comparen con Shannon si es un marica…

- ¿Iv? – Preguntó la chica cuando le contestaron – Si…necesito pedirte un favor… ¿podrías ir al departamento y sacar mi cosas?...si bueno es una no tan larga historia pero ahora no puedo decírtelo, mira ve allá saca todo lo mío y luego lo envías a la dirección que…no, no yo te mando un mensaje y lo envías, no vengas tu ¿sí?, Ok, te quiero, Adiós.

- ¿Qué haces? – dije temiéndome lo peor.

- Necesito ropa, mis útiles de aseo, y cosas necesarias Jared – tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía cómica pero no me reí porque no quería perder mi autoridad.

- Tú no te quedarás a vivir aquí, solo estas de paso así que no te hagas ilusiones. – Rodé los ojos y Shannon me miró reprobándome – ¿Qué?

- Deberías ser más cordial – dijo y se fue.

Ha pasado una semana desde que esa cría está en mi casa y ya no aguanto más, es verdaderamente un infierno, ya casi no puedo dormir, es como un bebé ¡si hasta tenía que ayudarla a ir al baño! Es lo peor del mundo…Ash! De ahora en adelante tendré que conducir con más cuidado no será que atropelle a otra mas como esta. Y ni siquiera estaba tan buena como para habérmela tirado, bueno aunque con una pierna con yeso hubiera sido complicado el cambiar de posiciones.

- ¿Jared? – sentí su voz infernal a mi lado. - ¿Tienes novia?

- ¿Sabías que las celebridades cobrábamos por entrevista? – dije indiferente.

- Es enserio solo quiero saber más de ti, no solo lo que sale en todas tus biografías.

- ¿llevas algún micrófono? – la miré como examinándola y se cubrió al ver que mi vista había ido a parar a sus senos que a propósito estaban muy bien puestos. - ¿Una grabadora? ¿Webcam? ¿Para quién trabajas?

- ¿Sufres de paranoia o qué? – dijo eso y se marchó arrastrando las muletas que Shannon le había conseguido.

- Estúpida – susurré cuando ya estaba solo.

Estoy arto, ya ni siquiera puedo llamar a Paris o a alguna de las chicas para algún que otro trío, ya no, ¿y por qué? Porque un estúpido día se me ocurrió atropellar a una freak y ahora la tengo en mi casa viviendo. Nunca había vivido con otra mujer que no haya sido mi madre y eso me incomodaba por qué no puedo ni siquiera tocarme viendo alguna película porno en mi propio living.

La seguí hasta la que ahora era su habitación, me hizo sentir un poco…demonio, si es solo una niña…bueno, creo que ni siquiera le había preguntado la edad.

Me quedé de pie en la entrada y vi que estaba de espalda a la puerta como viendo algo, de pronto me pareció muy atractiva, su cabello era un poco liso con ondas de la mitad hacia abajo, además de ser completamente natural, y a decir verdad hace tiempo que no estaba con alguna chica que no fuera oxigenada o solo maquillaje.

- ¿Qué haces niña? – pregunté y raramente mi voz no sonó con autoridad. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí guardó rápidamente lo que tenía en la mano.

- Nada – dijo indiferente.

- Siento lo de antes – ella se levantó y quedó a unos metros de mí.

- ¿Qué? – sus ojos se agrandaron.

- Te estoy pidiendo disculpas por qué…

- Se porque me lo pides – dijo interrumpiéndome – Pero no sabía que tenías un lado humano.

Eso se sintió feo, ¿me creía inhumano?, jamás me lo habían dicho…quizá será porque no soy así con las demás personas pero ¿Por qué con ella sí? La verdad, no lo sé.

- Shannon llamó temprano – dijo de pronto. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan de amiga con mi hermano? – Vendrá a cenar con Sophie ¿su novia no?

- Si, es su novia…- la noté un poco decaída - ¿Qué sucede?

- No soy una niña – se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento si te ofendí – me volví a disculpar.

- Me tienes viviendo en tu casa y no sabes nada de mi Jared – bueno, dentro de todo tenía razón.

- Buen punto - abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, que estúpido, no lo había pensado. Se quedó viéndome y me reí internamente de su cara, me miraba con una ceja alzada – Entonces, empecemos por algo mocosita. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veintinueve – dijo con orgullo.

¿Era enserio? ¿Tenía veintinueve?, bueno, en comparación conmigo seguía siendo pequeña pero no lo era. Qué diablos ¡Tenía un cuerpazo!

- Te quedaste callado – apuntó.

- Sigues siendo pequeña para mí – dije y ella sonrió y algo me vi venir.

- Ashley Olsen es mucho menor que yo – era rápida. - vejestorio.

Me acabo de arrepentir de humillarme de ese modo, mocosa estúpida. La vi alejarse hacia el living y me encontré con la vista fija en su trasero, vaya, estaba realmente buena. Me obligué a pensar en otra cosa, no podía liármela por tres cosas. Primero: La odiaba. Segundo: Era una cría. Y tercero: Shannon me castraría.

Volví al living a regañadientes y la vi cerca del LCD buscando algo.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – pregunté y se sobresaltó.

- Solo buscaba películas – dijo avergonzada y vio unas que tenía en las manos, oh dios, no…- ¿Esto es una broma?

- Eso es mío – dije rápidamente quitándoselas de las manos. Ella comenzó a carcajearse.

- Nunca se pasó por mi mente que Jared Leto era de esos – seguía riendo – ¡Apuesto que te pones frente al televisor a masturbarte mientras vez esos videos!

- No te rías de mí, niñita – se me acaba de ocurrir algo – Tú debes hacer lo mismo con tu dedito ya que nadie te pide que le abras las piernas. Como será que tu propio novio quiso buscarse otra.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, Jaque Mate. ¿Si me sentí mal por lo que dije? No, se lo merecía.

- Jared – dijo un poco serio Shannon cuando estábamos en la terraza tomando un trago luego de la cena. Alexandra se conocía con Sophie.

- ¿sí? – Debía reconocerlo, sabía de lo que hablaría así que trataba de evitarlo - ¿Cómo va todo con Sophie?

- No te hagas – comenzó a reír – Ya me di cuenta de cómo la observas.

- ¿A quién? – pregunté sorprendido.

- Alex – ahora susurraba – Esta buena.

- Shannon es una niña – dije no creyendo lo que me decía.

-No hay edad para el amor hermanito ¿nunca te lo habían dicho?

- ¡¿Amor? – eso casi fue un grito. Jared Leto jamás se enamora. - ¿Estás loco?

- Sophie tiene veintiocho años – dijo en el mismo tono de orgullo de cuando Alex mencionó su edad.

- ¿Me estas cargando? – enserio no puedo creer que mi hermano mayor este con una chica a la que le lleva diez años. – Y Alexandra es mayor.

- Solo un año – volvió a sonreír burlón – Además por lo que se, está loquita por ti.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – ya comenzaba a planear en mi mente como llevármela a la cama.

- Tengo contactos – dijo – Por eso vine esta noche.

- Cuéntame – pedí.

- Veamos…- comenzó – Es hija de uno de los más grandes magnates del país. Su madre murió al traerla al mundo. Hija única, actriz. Su apellido es Bennett. Y por último…heredera de todo un imperio de negocios aquí y en Europa.

- Shannon – dije muy serio – No estoy para bromas.

- ¿Crees que es una broma? – Asentí – Mira.

Me pasó una carpeta donde había unos documentos. La abrí y la primera página completa era una fotografía de ella. Comencé a hojear y allí salían muchas más cosas de las que Shannon me había dicho y no me lo podía creer. Pero…se ve tan humilde, sumisa, a veces hasta ingenua…

- Se lo que piensas – me interrumpió – ¿Por qué no demuestra lo que es?

- Y yo sé lo que estas pensando tu – dije – Quieres que la seduzca.

- Solo digo que sería conveniente – que descarado.

- No lo haré – mis planes se vinieron abajo.

- ¿Por qué si es lo que mejor te viene? – golpe duro.

- Por que debe haber una explicación a todo esto. – Iba a decirme algo mas pero me adelanté – No insistas.

Entré en la casa y las chicas hablaban animadamente, me disculpé con ellas diciendo que no me sentía bien así que me iría a la cama. Alex solo me siguió con la mirada. Me recosté en mi cama y puse la luz baja porque necesitaba pensar un poco, cerré los ojos y puse mi antebrazo sobre mi frente como siempre hacía en momentos así, es como una manía como cuando te comes las uñas. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero de pronto me sentí observado. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba ella de pie junto a la cama con un short muy corto y una camiseta con tiritas de pijama. Mi vista fue desde sus apretados muslos hasta su rostro. Llevaba el cabello un poco desparramado y se veía muy sexy, no sé que habrá visto en mi expresión pero se sonrojó un poco y paseó la vista por la habitación casi a oscuras. Miré la hora y era de madrugada.

- ¿Tan tarde se fue Shannon? – pregunté.

- No…- la noté nerviosa – Ellos se fueron justo después de que te retiraras.

- ¿Y qué haces despierta tan tarde? – trataba de ser lo más suave posible ya que aun me daba vueltas todo lo que mi hermano me había dicho.

- Sufro de insomnio – si, ya lo sabía, salía en su expediente.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Mi Ipod está averiado – explicó – Quería saber si por casualidad podías tener un disco de la banda.

Ya sé a qué banda se refiere pero… ¿Por qué? Vamos Jared…no te hará nada prestarle uno de tus discos…Ella es actriz, ¿estará planeando algo? ¿Y si me hace algún tipo de brujería o vudú? Si está loca por ti. ¡Oh dios!, deja de pensar esas cosas, si hubiera querido hacerlo no lo habría pensado dos veces cuando llegó a tu casa, es indefensa, además no pierdes nada…

- ¿Y por qué? – no sabía que mas decir pero realmente no entendía para que quería uno a esas horas. Al preguntarlo los colores nuevamente se apoderaron de sus mejillas.

- E-es que…- se le trababan las palabras, se veía tan dulce… ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? Estas delirando Leto…- El escucharte cantar es la única forma que tengo de poder dormir…

¿Ella dormía solo con escuchar mi voz? Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. Me quedé un momento en silencio, aun no digería lo que escuché…se sintió…extraño, pero bien.

- Tengo una idea – deberás la tenía. – Vamos a tu habitación.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, no te haré nada – levanté las manos en señal de paz, la situación me causó gracia y al verme reír ella también lo hizo. – Hoy no tendrás que dormir con audífonos.

Llegamos al cuarto y le dije que se metiera a la cama, yo me recosté a su lado encima de las mantas y quedé por sobre su cabeza, no veía su rostro. Pero la sentí un poco confundida. Pasé mi mano por encima de sus hombros como abrazándola y debo reconocer que me dio un poco de vergüenza por qué no teníamos demasiada confianza.

- If this is where I'll hide, It was built deep inside…Yeah I'm a selfish bastard, But at least I'm not alone. My intentions never change. What I want still stays the same And I know what I should do Is understand myself…- canté lentamente y despacio, solo para ella y se fue relajando cada vez más hasta dormirse - Was it a dream? Was it a dream?...Is this the only evidence that proves…A photograph of you and I…

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo fic.**

**Es un poco distinto a los otros, digamos que más explícito **

**por eso lo puse en categoría M. **

**Advierto que tendré que actualizar solo una vez por semana si...**

**Un beso! adiós :) **


	2. Seducción

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

"_Seducción"_

_._

_._

**Alexandra (POV) **

Bien, debo reconocer que ha sido el mejor sueño que he tenido en mi vida. Jared cantando para mi, fue tan real que podría jurar que todo fue cierto, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, además ya estaba odiando a Jared por ser tan maldito, nunca me habría imaginado que era así en realidad por que por televisión y en los conciertos se le ve muy simpático.

La luz me pegaba justo en los ojos pero no quería abrirlos y saber que mi sueño había acabado, me di vuelta sobre mi misma hacia el centro de la cama pero choque con algo y abrí los ojos.

- ¡AH! – grité y me tapé con la sábana.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre? – se sobresaltó y me miró asustado. - ¿Te pasó algo?

- ¿Qué haces en mi cama? – sabía que estaba totalmente roja.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó un poco confundido.

- Por favor no me digas que tuvimos sexo – miré mi parte baja y estaba vestida, lancé un suspiro – Gracias a dios…

- Solo te canté una canción para que durmieras, dijiste que podías dormir escuchándome cantar por eso yo…

- Ya lo recuerdo…- dije precipitadamente, no había sido un sueño…Jared había cantado para mí. Pero me dio mucha vergüenza – Disculpa…y gracias.

- Está bien – se levantó y salió del cuarto, creo que le molestó un poco lo que dije de haber tenido sexo y eso…

Estúpido ojos bonitos, quiero irme de esta casa pero no quiero enfrentar mi realidad, Jared me había decepcionado, no era como todos sus fans pensábamos, podía ser hasta frío y calculador, me decepcionó como todos lo hacían desde siempre. No sé ni por que esperaba tanta amabilidad de su parte, bueno debe ser porque según yo las personas siempre tienen posibilidades de cambiar su forma de ser. Esta situación no era en la esperaba conocerlo, fue mi gran ídolo por muchos años hasta hace más de una semana cuando me arrolló con su camioneta. Pero, lo de anoche no fue ningún tipo de alucinación, el se quedó a mi lado cantándome para que pudiera dormir, fue un bonito gesto, pero eso no creo que cambie mi postura y mi resentimiento hacia él por toda la sarta de idioteces que me ha dicho y como me ha tratado.

Me levanté, duché (como pude porque tengo yeso) y me fui a la cocina.

- ¿Vas de salida? – pregunté a Jared al ver que tomaba sus llaves.

- Si – dijo casi indiferente – Hay algo que se llama trabajo.

- Lo siento…- dije eso y me di media vuelta para entrar a la cocina pero sentí su voz a mi espalda.

- En la semana que llevas aquí no has nombrado a tu familia – me quedé allí paralizada, ¿quería saber de mi familia? Oh dios, no.

- Escucha Jared – le enfrenté ¿Qué quería realmente? – Yo no te simpatizo, tu ya casi no me simpatizas, ahórrate todo este tipo de cosas, cuando mi pierna se sane me iré y nunca más volverás a saber de esta mocosa molesta, no tengo por qué contarte mi vida privada.

**Jared (POV)**

Un punto a favor. No quería hablar de su familia y eso que se lo pedí de buena forma. Algo escondía…

La miré por unos segundos un poco confundido por su reacción ya que siempre era pacífica, ahora me doy cuenta que es una fiera y necesita ser domada por papi. Me acerqué lentamente y ella dio un paso atrás chocando con el sofá, le di un beso en la mejilla y vi como se sonrojó, exactamente igual que la noche anterior.

- Nos vemos en la tarde – dije tomando mis cosas y saliendo. No esperé que dijera nada, solo le demostraría que podía no ser un monstruo.

Fui a juntarme con Shannon y Tomo para la sesión de fotos de la semana entrante, además teníamos que planear muchas cosas con la productora y el sello para el lanzamiento del próximo disco que ya estaba casi terminado. Me emociona la idea de la próxima gira, el cambio de look y esas cosas, creo que podría regalarle una copia a Alexandra… ¡Hey tierra llamando Marte! ¡Despierta Jared! ¿Qué te pasa con esa chica? Seguramente anoche tu queridísimo hermano le puso algo al trago…

- Jared ¿podrías volver a la tierra? – Vi como Tomo pasaba su mano en frente de mis ojos –Gracias.

- Lo siento ¿en que estábamos? – pregunté revisando los documentos que tenía en frente mío. Tomo me los quitó y me miró confundido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, Shannon rió por lo bajo. – Estos últimos días le haces honores al nombre de la banda hombre. ¿Una chica? Aunque dudo que una mujer tenga así de perdido a Jared Leto.

¡Vamos Tomo! ¿Qué te hice?

- Si te cuento algo… ¿Cerrarías tu bocota? – dije un poco molesto y Shannon seguía riendo.

- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó de pronto con la preocupación pintada en el rostro - ¿Perdiste la voz? ¿Tienes sida? ¿Vas a ser padre?

- ¡No digas estupideces Tomo! – Shannon habló y me relajé un poco.

- Hace una semana atropellé a una chica cuando iba donde Zacky – expliqué, Tomo me hizo una seña para que continuara – Se rompió una pierna. La tengo viviendo en mi casa.

- ¿Y esta buena? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes algo que me causo algo de… celos ¡¿Celos dije? ¡Bah!

- Demasiado – interrumpió Shannon.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – Volvió a decir Tomo.- ¿Es lesbiana?

- Deja de sacar conclusiones – dije – Resultó ser la única hija de Robert Bennett, seguro haz escuchado hablar de él.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo alegre – Mi padre fue su socio durante años…espera…ella… ¿es su hija?

- Si – dijimos al mismo tiempo con Shannon.

- Nunca escuché que tuviera hijos…- dijo como meditando algo – Su única esposa murió hace muchos años junto con el bebé que esperaban.

- Pues, lo que quiera que te hayan dicho Tomo, es mentira – Shannon se acercó al estante que allí había y le mostró una carpeta similar a la que me había pasado anoche – Míralo con tus propios ojos.

Tomo examinó el expediente completo y se notaba meditabundo como siempre que algo no le gusta, luego me miró.

- ¿Hablaste con ella? – dijo

- Lo intenté, hoy – le conté – Pero fracasé, ella no quiere hablar sobre su familia. Hasta el momento solo he logrado sacarle la edad.

- Jared – ahora se notaba otra vez preocupado – Mira, si quieres llévatela a la cama, bien o no se cualquier cosa, pero no pienses en dinero porque si es cierto que ella es su hija, no te irá nada de bien. Además odia a los músicos. Yo nunca le caí bien.

¡Eureka! Otra pista, a su padre no le gustaban los músicos, pero ella amaba nuestra banda…puede que nunca se hayan llevado bien y ella se escapara de su casa, pero se me escapa algo, nadie sabe de su existencia.

Shannon no volvió a insinuarme algo sobre dinero o que la sedujera. De pronto siento lástima por ella, el ser negada por tu único progenitor no es nada gracioso, debería tratarla mejor.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando llegué a casa y me extrañé al ver un automóvil negro de vidrios polarizados afuera. Me asusté un poco, todo por la culpa del grandísimo idiota de Tomo. "No te irá nada de bien", estúpido. Tomé aire antes de girar la manilla de la puerta.

- ¡¿Ivanna? – Dije muy sorprendido al verla muy cómoda en mi sofá bebiendo de Mi café en MI casa y con MI…bueno, con Alexandra. ¿Se conocían? - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Jared ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien – dijo irónica – No me dijiste que Alex vivía contigo… ¡qué pequeño es el mundo!

- ¿Se conocen? – pregunté a Alex con una mirada envenenada, esta asintió. – Lo que me faltaba, una herida y una desquiciada en mi sofá. ¿Qué hice mal para merecer esto?

- Jared no seas maleducado – un cojín volador me llegó en plena cara, había sido Alex.

Vamos Jar no pierdas la paciencia. ¿Cuándo le di tanta confianza? Oh si, cuando dormí en su cama.

– No sabía que eran amigas.

- Lo somos hace más de quince años – dijo Ivanna. Pero si ella era la hermana de Tomo… ¿Cómo él no sabía quién era en realidad Alex? - ¿No le has contado nada? – preguntó esta a Alex.

- ¿Debería? – respondió. Bien…Yo quedaba de adorno en su conversación.

- Yo creo que si – dijo Ivanna – Estas viviendo en su casa y gratis.

- No lo sé…- quedó pensativa – Puede que no lo tome bien.

- ¡Hey! Estoy aquí ¿Me harían el favor de explicarme? – exigí.

- Oh Jared, aún estabas aquí – Ivanna tan…agradable como siempre.

Miré a Alex con mi peor rostro y entendió de inmediato lo que quería.

- Ya es tarde Iv ¿Por qué no vuelves otro día? – dijo esta con tono cansado.

- Si, es tarde, en unas horas debo tomar mi vuelo a Chicago – se levantó – Espero que para cuando vuelva no tengas panza mira que este es peligroso. Sea lo que sea que te diga, no caigas en sus sábanas.

No pude soportarlo más y me fui a mi cuarto. Cuanto odiaba a esa perra, podría ser la hermana de mi amigo pero jamás me cayó bien y ni yo a ella porque nunca le di un espacio en mi cama. Y para terminar el buen día resulta ser la BFF de Alexandra, Mujeres…

- Lo siento Jared – sentí su voz suave en mi puerta – Ella mencionó que nunca se llevaron bien.

- ¿Y te dijo el por qué? – pregunté con malicia.

- No…- Susurró.

- Por qué no tuve sexo con ella – le expliqué y se puso colorada otra vez. Que dulce. ¡Estúpido! Ella comenzó a reír - ¿Qué es gracioso?

- Es loco que no hayas querido tener sexo con ella – seguía riendo, ¿trataba de avergonzarme?

- ¿Por qué? – bueno, ahora estábamos charlando de mi vida sexual.

- Por que por lo que me he dado cuenta a ninguna le dices que no.

Veamos…prácticamente me estaba tratando de puto…pero la verdad era al revés ninguna me dice que no. Por instinto me acerqué a ella y justamente pensaba en quitarme la camiseta antes de que ella llegara…Me acerqué a ella con malicia. Entendió el mensaje y retrocedió, quedó acorralada entre la pared que estaba tras ella y mi torso desnudo, los colores no tardaron en hacerse de sus mejillas y su respiración era entrecortada.

- Tu…- acerqué mis labios al lóbulo de su oreja derecha - ¿Te resistirías?

La tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo, se sentía bien el contacto con su vientre ya que la camiseta de su pijama se había levantado un poco, ¿y basta mencionar que sus piernas se veían perfectas con ese pequeño short? Ahí me di cuenta que me dejé llevar un poco y me alejé de ella dándole la espalda.

- Vete – le ordené.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se limitó a desaparecer. Miré mi entrepierna que dolía y me encontré con que mi amiguito estaba muy despierto ¿Solo con ese contacto? ¡Oh vamos! Maldita mierda. Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenía algo para entretenerme.

Hace unos días le quitaron el yeso a Alex pero el doctor dijo que no debía hacer grandes esfuerzo y en lo posible no caminar demasiado para que su pierna se vaya acostumbrando otra vez. Se quejaba a cada momento porque se sentía torpe por que antes le pesaba el yeso y se había acostumbrado.

- ¡Te encontré! – grité por detrás de Alex en el cuarto de lavado.

- ¡Jared! – se quejó porque la asusté.

- ¿Así que esto era lo que pasaba con mis cosas? – Dije apuntando el cesto de la ropa sucia. Me miró avergonzada. Me reí.

- Lo siento – dijo – Es solo que no podía ver tanto desorden después de que Mary se fue – Mary era mi sirvienta.

- Por lo menos me hubieras avisado – la miré ceñudo, pero no aguanté mucho y me puse a reír – Creí que una fan loca robaba mis boxers para venderlos en Internet.

- Tu ego llega muy lejos – dijo dedicándome una linda sonrisa.

Después de lo acontecido en mi habitación aquella noche que la acorralé contra la pared, estuvo alrededor de dos días sin siquiera mirarme por que de seguro sentía vergüenza, y aun no sé por qué yo no quería tomar la iniciativa, era como un juego de niños. Pero todo se arregló cuando una noche oí que alguien golpeó mi puerta.

- Pasa – dije sin ánimos. - ¿Aun despierta eh?

- Perdón – siempre se disculpaba por todo – Ya sabes…no puedo dormir.

- Dime qué puedo hacer por ti – traté de ser lo más amble posible.

- ¿Tienes audífonos? Los míos están malos. – sentí un Deja Vú.

- Tengo algo mejor que eso – dije con una sonrisa, ella abrió los ojos de par en par – No, no te asustes.

Bajé la luz y le indiqué que se recostara a mi lado.

- No voy a violarte Alex – me quedé pensativo unos segundos – Bueno, a menos no sin tu consentimiento.

Reímos juntos y ella cedió.

- ¿Qué quieres escuchar? – pregunté pasando mi brazo por encima de su hombro abrazándola, debo reconocer que se sentía bastante acogedor. Con la mano que tenía sobre su hombro fui acariciando su cabello suavemente – No es que tenga un gran repertorio pero puedes elegir.

- A modern myth – indicó – Es mi favorita.

- Buena elección.

Mientras le cantaba recordé la primera vez que lo hice para ella, y fue casi igual que la vez anterior, fue relajándose de a poco mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello y con la otra hacía dibujos imaginarios sobre su brazo descubierto. Parecía una niña pequeña y era…tierna. Cuando se hubo quedado dormida la cubrí con las mantas y me recosté a su lado observándola. Ok, realmente debía reconocer que me pasaban cosas con ella. Y no cosas en mi pene, sino algo…más profundo. Me gustaba su compañía…cuando estaba así de mansa.

Desde esa noche nos turnamos de cuarto para ayudarla a dormir, y claro, hay más confianza entre nosotros pero sospecho que ella se da cuenta como la observo. Dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso pero…esperen… ¿estoy hablando de amor? Oh no, Jared, estas oficialmente PERDIDO.

Hoy tuve un mal día en la productora. Quieren cambiarnos dos canciones y me opuse tajantemente pero claro, ¿no leíste la letra chica del contrato grandísimo idiota? Intenté no llegar de mal humor a casa, pero al parecer no funcionó demasiado. Alexandra estaba viendo televisión en el living.

- Hola Jared – me limite a ir a la cocina por una cerveza, ella estaba allí al instante. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Esos malditos quieren modificar el disco a último momento – dije con recelo, pero ella no tenía la culpa – Simplemente un mal día.

- Oh…- dijo tímida – Tengo que decirte algo, quizá te alegres un poco.

¡Rayos! Era tan mona la mocosa. No podía enojarme con ella. Ya no.

- Escucho – dije tratando de disimular mi mal humor.

- Encontré un lugar y me mudo a fines de esta semana - ¿Broma? – Es algo a las afueras de la ciudad, muy acogedor, sin contaminación y junto a la playa.

- Oh…- fue lo único que salió de mis labios. – Qué bien.

No quise escucharla más. Salí de allí directo a mi cuarto, necesitaba mi cama. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar solo. ¿Tanto me gustaba? Si, lamentablemente. ¿Tanto me había acostumbrado a su compañía? Si, demasiado para mi gusto. Mientras pensaba en ello me duché y cambié de ropa para dormir, me puse mis pantalones de pijama y como siempre dejé mi abdomen desnudo, me incomoda dormir con camiseta, además de que las noches son calurosas.

Y no había pasado más de media hora cuando siento que alguien llama a mi puerta. Oh, esta noche no por favor.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo metiendo la cabeza por entre la puerta media abierta.

- Pasa – dije sentándome en la cama - ¿Qué pasa?

- Puedes – hizo un gesto para que me pusiera una camiseta – Es un poco incómodo.

- Claro – me puse lo primero que encontré. – Ahora dime.

- Quería darte las gracias – dijo mirando el suelo, ahí me di cuenta que no llevaba el típico short, solo unas bragas rosa y su polera con tiras ¿Quién estaba incómodo ahora? – No eres un monstruo después de todo como pensaba al principio.

- Me alegro de escucharlo – fue lo único que se me ocurrió – Lamento no haber sido yo mismo.

- No hay problemas – se acercó a mí, puso su mano en mi hombro y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Dios…no me hagas esto…

- Buenas noches.

Dio media vuelta para retirarse y veo su tan bien formado trasero al cual añoraba ponerle las manos encima hace varios días. La alcancé antes de que llegara a la puerta, quedamos frente a frente y la besé. La besé como el mundo fuera a acabárseme en ese instante y ella me correspondió. La acorralé contra la pared igual que la otra vez, con la diferencia que ahora nos faltaba el aire y cada uno hacía lo suyo en el cuerpo del otro. Su piel era realmente suave y me gustó recorrer con mis dedos su espalda.

Mi cabeza pedía a gritos ayuda pero mi cuerpo no respondía a nada, aléjate de ella, aléjate Jared…aléjate.

- Jared…yo…-había comenzado a decir Alex – Lo siento debería haber parado esto.

Me paré y me dirigí al baño dando un gran portazo, estaba furioso, pero no con ella. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo…y me repetí cientos de veces que era una estupidez.

- ¿Jared? – era su voz y parecía preocupada. Yo no respondí, mi cabeza daba vueltas. - ¿Estás bien?

Opté por dejar que se fuera y me metí a la ducha helada, intenté pensar en otro tipo de cosas, o más bien me obligué a ello. Sería mejor dejar que se fuera

Creo que me repetí ciento de veces que ella se iría al termino de la semana y que no debía ilusionarme, además era prácticamente una mocosa, pero mi mente no me hacía caso y sentía que perdía la razón. Esto era muy injusto, puedo aspirar a chicas mucho mejores, famosas, modelos, que se yo…pero tenía que ser ella.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? - preguntó sorprendido Tomo cuando le conté lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Cállate estúpido - dije en un susurro porque Alex estaba en la habitación de al lado.

- Es que…- se quedó un segundo pensando - Te resististe.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Es decir, Jared Leto no lo hace. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - no entendí donde quería llegar - ¿Por lo de su padre o porque según tu es una mocosa? A propósito, eres el único que cree eso.

- En realidad no se - admití - Es que es tan…

- Sexy, mona, tierna, dulce, natural, bonita - se detuvo un momento - Sin mencionar que tiene un cuerpazo. ¿Te sigo enumerando?

- No me lo pongas tan fácil Tomo - dije irónico, es que de verdad no me ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Quieres que te lo ponga más fácil? - quizá que me diría ahora - Haz que se quede. O por lo menos intenta que se abra un poco, no digo de piernas, sino que te cuente más de ella.

- Pero ¿Por qué querría que se quede?

- ¡Vamos Jared! - exclamó - Es primera vez que estás así por una chica, te gusta, admítelo.

- Bueno… ¿un poco?

No sacaba nada con negar que la chica me gustaba, pero tampoco era tanto como para entrar en disuadirla de que se fuera en un día más. Además si encontró casa cerca de la playa me quedaría cerca a mí, pero aun quedaba un detalle, sigo sin saber nada de ella, por lo menos cosas que no estuvieran en su expediente.

Tomo aun no conocía a Alex en persona, solo por unas fotografías así que salimos de la habitación y se la presentaría.

- ¿Alex? - dije buscándola en su habitación, pero no estaba, de pronto salió del baño.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó saliendo bruscamente y los dos la quedamos viendo, iba vestida como la noche anterior y llevaba el cepillo dental en la boca. - ¡Oh! ¿Tomo?

- Ho-la - dijo apenas mi amigo. - ¿Tu eres Alex no?

- Si…soy yo - me miró y le hice una seña para que viera como estaba vestida ya que al parecer no se había dado cuenta, enseguida se le vinieron los colores al rostro. - Lo- lo siento.

Dijo eso y fue como si de pronto hubiera desaparecido en el aire, Tomo quedó viéndome con una cara de "no puedo creerlo".

- Podrías decirme - comenzó - ¿Cómo es que lograste resistir hasta ahora? Debo suponer que se pasea así por la casa.

- Ahora me entiendes - dije.

- Vaya, como es que Ivanna es su amiga y no la conocía - dijo como ido.

- Si, si pero recuerda que es a mí a quien le gusta - dije recordándole porque su cara demostraba que solo quería salir tras ella.

- Es obvio.

- Pues entonces infórmaselo a tu rostro Tomin - los dos reímos y acompañé a Tomo a la salida. - Gracias por venir Tomo, de verdad fue de ayuda.

- No agradezcas, para eso están los amigos, ¡Ah! Y no le diré nada a Shannon.

Tomo se fue y me quedé unos minutos pensando en lo que me había dicho mi amigo, ¿convencerla de que se quedara? Pero en una semana lanzamos el nuevo disco y en un mes inicia la gira mundial…tampoco puedo dejar que se me escape. Estaba meditando mis posibilidades cuando sentí un grito de Alex.

- ¡JARED! - gritaba como enojada, yo corrí enseguida siguiendo su voz. Estaba en mi cuarto y tenía la carpeta que me había dado Shannon en sus manos. - ¡¿Qué significa esto?

En el mes que llevaba en mi casa nunca la vi así de enfadada, bueno algunas veces se controlaba pero ahora parecía como si fuera a golpearme, no supe que decirle, después de todo allí estaba toda su vida.

- Yo…- intenté decir - Lo siento.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? - dijo irónica - Está bien que yo sea reservada Jared ¡pero esto es último! ¿Por eso es que me preguntabas sobre mi familia?

- Algo así - me acerqué un poco a ella y tomé su mano - Puedo explicarlo ¿sí?

- ¿Qué me vas a explicar? - retrocedió y lanzó lejos la carpeta - ¿Qué querías tenerme aquí, seducirme y luego sacarme dinero? Eres un maldito hijo de puta Jared Leto.

- Escucha Alex…yo - me sentía nervioso.

Me acerqué un poco más y como ella tenía la cabeza gacha no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, me sentí un mierda en ese momento, no era mi intención hacerla llorar. Me acerqué más y la tomé de las manos pero entonces comenzó a forcejear para soltarse, no la solté como ella quería hasta que se rindió. La abracé y su llanto se desató.

Nos quedamos allí en el suelo de mi habitación, ella desahogándose y yo intentando consolarla ya que había sido todo mi culpa. Me sentí extraño con ella así en mis brazos tan indefensa y no con esa gran muralla delante como era día a día conmigo, era tan cálida y dulce que me tenía en una terrible rencilla en mi mente, bueno, también porque a la única mujer que he visto así en mi vida es a mi madre.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado la tomé en brazos y la recosté un momento.

- Alex escucha - le dije haciendo que me mirara, sus ojos estaban aun cristalizados por las lágrimas - A mí no me interesa el dinero, solo quería saber un poco más de ti.

- ¿Ya estás satisfecho? Lo sabes todo.

- No - negué y ella se levantó - Quiero saber que pasa en realidad con tu familia.

Me quedó viendo por un instante y luego su semblante se endureció cuando empezó a hablar.

- Mi padre jamás quiso tener una niña - dijo fríamente - Nunca me quiso, menos aun cuando mi madre murió en el parto. El anhelaba un hombre el cual llevara sus negocios. No me reconoció como hija pero si me dio su apellido, me envió a un internado en el extranjero hasta los diecisiete, luego quise ir a la universidad acá y el accedió, pero no sabía que estudiaría teatro, nada de eso le gusta, en cambio yo si me intereso por todo lo artístico. Me fui de casa y comencé a trabajar. Soy hija legítima de Robert Bennett pero jamás he tenido la vida que te imaginas.

Me quedé realmente sin palabras, por lo menos algo era como me lo imaginé.

- No debí entrometerme en lo que no me importa - Dije a modo de disculpa - Perdón.

- Que va - dijo ella encogiendo los hombros - Ya está hecho.

Estábamos frente a frente y lamentablemente soy débil. Tomé con mis manos su rostro y la acerqué a mí.

- No me importa quién eres - dije antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Todo fue un poco parecido a la noche anterior, estaba vestida igual y lo más cercano que había era la pared. No aguanté demasiado y empecé a besar su cuello, luego lo mordí cuidadosamente haciendo que soltara un leve gemido mientras ella me quitaba la camiseta…

- Espera - dije jadeando, ella me miró extraño - No puedo hacerlo.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué te está pasando Jared? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

No, es que de seguro no la volveré a ver.

- ¿Por qué? - exigió sentándose en el borde con el ceño fruncido.

- Por que quizá no nos veamos nunca más.

- Pues entonces deberías aprovechar - se levantó y recorrió con una mano mi abdomen - Nos vas a dejarme así Jared, no como anoche.

**.**

**.**

**CHAN CHAN ! **

**No quise seguir esa parte por ser los primeros capitulos,**

**pero más adelante segurense de tener la mente abierta a muchas cosas **

**por que debo reconocer que tengo una mente de alcantarillado público (A) **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Ah! y muchísimas gracias por los buenos comentarios que recibí *-* **

**Eso me anima a escribir mas, aunque no tenga mucho tiempo si...**

**pero no importa, no dejaré de subir mientras tenga seguidoras como ustedes :) **

**Un beso gigante !**

**Bye :D **


	3. Si y no

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

"_Si y no" _

_._

_._

Ya era más de medio día y no sentía deseos de levantarme, mi celular sonaba cada ciertos minutos pero era Shannon así que opté por no contestar, además tenía el resto de la semana libre, solo quería descansar, y después de lo que pasó en la mañana con Alex…

Me reí de ese pensamiento, ella salió avergonzada de mi habitación y la carpeta que contenía todos sus antecedentes quedó en algún rincón sin darle mayor importancia. Sentí lástima por Alex, es decir, por todo lo que tuvo que sufrir a causa de su frío padre, debe ser duro crecer solo.

Mi móvil vibraba otra vez. Shannon.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres? – Solo escuché su risa.

- ¿No me digas que te desperté? – Preguntó sarcástico.

- No, pero tenía la esperanza de que no escucharía tu odiosa voz hoy. – Dije en tono cansino mientras me levantaba y dejaba correr el agua de la ducha. - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Estás con Alex?

- No sé si está en casa pero por favor no vengas que quiero estar solo. – Pedí y volvió a reír.

- En la mañana fui a tu casa porque me urgía hablar contigo y como ninguno salió…bueno entré con mi llave de emergencia y…- No alcanzó a terminar porque comenzó a carcajearse como estúpido. Dios, qué vergüenza. – ¡Y yo que creí que no pasaría nada entre ustedes!

- Si se lo dices a alguien me las pagarás Shannon – Dije y corté.

Maldita mi suerte.

Al salir del cuarto de baño me encontré con mi cama perfectamente hecha, las cosas en su respectivo lugar y mi ropa limpia. Alex…luego le recompensaría todo lo que hasta el momento había hecho por mí. Sonreí por el pensamiento mientras me ponía algo cómodo solo para estar en casa.

- Lo sé Sam pero…no, es decir, puede ser…- escuché que decía Alex por teléfono mientras la observaba desde el living - ¿Y qué pasa si no es?...ah, está bien pero él no…- De pronto se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí - ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, si es solo que bueno el no puede saber que tu lo hiciste.

Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, le sonreí y le dije "Hola" solo moviendo los labios para no interrumpir su conversación, ella por su parte me miró inexpresiva y se dirigió a su habitación. Me quedé en la misma posición ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Realmente no la entendía.

Pasaban los días y Alex revoloteaba por la casa haciendo una que otra cosa, ya no iba a mi habitación por las noches y tampoco yo acudía a la suya, simplemente estaba evitándome, era tan evidente pero solo la dejé ser. Me reía internamente cada vez que pasaba cerca de mí sin siquiera mirarme.

Creo que bastaron casi tres días para que volviera a hablarme, bueno solo para decirme que contestara el teléfono.

- ¿Jared? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido, me causó gracia verla así y no lo oculté pero se enfadó más – Tienes teléfono, una chica.

- Gracias – Tomé el teléfono aun tentado de risa y ella se marchó a ver la tele - ¿Aló?

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó irónica la voz de una chica que conocía muy bien.

- ¿Te conozco? – Dije bromeando.

- No me digas eso que soy sensible, además no me has vuelto a llamar – Al escucharla casi pude verla haciendo puchero.

- No lloriquees sabes que me alegro de escucharte pequeña – Me fui a sentar en unos de los sofás cerca de Alex en el living mientras estaba hablando, ella se hacía la indiferente pero quería comprobar una teoría que se me había ocurrido – Te he extrañado sabes.

- ¡Yo también! Necesito a alguien que entienda mis enredos amorosos – Rió y yo con ella.

- ¿Dónde estás ahora?

- Estaré en Los Ángeles por poco más de una semana y quiero verte – Pidió como niña pequeña.

- Entonces te espero – Dije como una invitación – También quiero verte preciosa.

- Iré en la noche ¿sí? – Rió por lo bajo – Bueno, solo asegúrate de no estar con ninguna chica.

- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? En la noche nos vemos.

Corté la llamada y me relajé en el sofá mientras disfrutaba de la cara de pocos amigos que tenía en frente, se notaba su mal humor, mi teoría era cierta, estaba celosa y era entretenido.

Seguramente creía que la chica que había llamado era alguna conquista.

- Te ves preciosa cuando quieres golpear a alguien – Le solté y ella me dirigió su más glacial mirada. – Te comportas como una niña Alex.

- No voy a dejar pasar así como así lo que hiciste – Dijo.

- Creí que ya lo había compensado – Esa fue la palabra clave y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro, me acerqué y me senté a su lado – Has pasado tres días sin hablarme.

- No debería hablarte nunca más en la vida – Susurró. - ¿Quieres que me pierda esta noche?

Si, estaba celosa y creía que la chica que llamó pasaría la noche conmigo. Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de llegar la tomé de la mano y la atraje hacia a mí.

- Estas celosa – No lo formulé como pregunta ya que estaba seguro. No dijo nada y trató de zafarse pero no la dejé – Estás asi por que vendrá una chica a verme hoy.

La dejé libre y aún asi se quedó en el mismo lugar, realmente me desesperaba su actitud altanera e infantil.

- Eres tan infantil…- Me afirmé en el respaldo del sofá – No te entiendo, si es por lo que pasó el otro día…tu insististe.

- Ósea que tú no querías – Dijo sarcástica - ¿Entonces tampoco significó nada?

- No pongas palabras en mi boca. – Comencé a acercarme hasta que la dejé acorralada contra la pared. – Escúchame Alexandra, jamás he dejado que una chica esté en mi cama.

- ¿Debo sentirme alagada? – Solo me encogí de hombros. Recorrí con mis labios su cuello y parte de su mentón, se puso rígida pero de pronto tomó con fuerza mi mano que había puesto en su cintura y me atrajo más hacia ella, vaya, le gustaba jugar.

- Me sacas…de quicio – Dije y comencé besar su cuello mientras mis manos jugaban a quitar su blusa.

Se aferró de mi cabello y buscó mis labios casi desesperada los cuales cedí encantando, la tomé en volandas y nos dirigí al sofá más grande, sus besos me hacían encenderme cada vez más, sentía nuestras respiraciones agitadas y como la primera vez, me pregunté si lo que hacía estaba bien.

Puedo asegurar que de todas las veces que lo he hecho jamás dudé, pero…ella simplemente era extraña y hacía que deseara tenerla en mi cama cada minuto que pasaba ¡Rayos, su cuerpo era increíble y me volvía loco!

Tenía una vista privilegiada de todo su cuerpo, ella me vio por algunos segundos con una expresión que no pude descifrar…

…y justo, justo en ese momento escuchamos que alguien llamó a la puerta. ¡Maldición! Mi entrepierna dolía y a alguna estúpida persona se le ocurría visitarme en ese preciso momento. Miré a Alex y ésta se puso roja, como era de esperarse en una situación así, comenzamos a vestirnos lo más rápido que pudimos y cuando hubo estado preparada me miró con una ceja alzada.

- Jared – susurró riendo y mirándome de la cintura hacia abajo – No pensarás abrir la puerta así ¿no?

- Eres tan observadora – Me acerqué y le di un beso – Tu abre, necesito una ducha.

**Alexandra (POV)**

El rostro me ardía, estaba avergonzada. ¡Como pude caer otra vez en sus redes!

Dios, ¿Qué carajo te hice?

Traté de arreglarme lo mejor posible, tomé mi cabello en una cola y fui hasta la puerta. Al abrir no creía ver quien estaba en frente mío.

- ¿Qué mierda? – Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y claro, a la boca.

- ¿Alexandra? – Dijo el imbécil más sorprendido que yo. ¿Qué hacía aquí? - ¿Qué haces en casa de Jared?

- No, no espera ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunté con tono firme.

- Él es mi amigo.

No procesé todo hasta que dijo "es mi amigo", ¡Y se les notaba! Son de la misma calaña. Me estudió de pies a cabeza con su típica mirada de cuando se sentía incómodo, yo no cambié mi expresión, de pronto se me vino a la mente lo que me había hecho el muy maldito y me entraron ganas de romperle la cara. Pero me di cuenta que en las semanas que llevaba en casa de Jared ni había pensado en Zacky, aunque debo admitir que aun dolía.

- Verás…- Comenzó a hablar nuevamente – Había estado tratando de contactarte estas últimas semanas y que estés aquí me sorprende, no sé qué eres con Jared ni como se conocieron pero quisiera que habláramos de todo lo que pasó.

- Ni lo sueñes – Le corté las alas – Se cómo eres, te conozco y no pienses que volveré a caer nuevamente.

- Estoy tratando de pedirte perdón Alex – Dijo acercándose más.

- Vete Zacky.

No sé qué iba a decir pero me apresuré de cerrar la puerta. Me quedé de pie en el mismo lugar, sentía ganas de llorar, malditos hombres… ¿Por qué todos hablan de lo bello del amor pero no de sus consecuencias?

Bien, lo admito, había pasado estas semanas tratando de evitar el tema pero ahora que lo volví a ver creo que todo me cayó encima de una vez. Y lo peor de todo es que aún lo quiero.

Jared aún estaba en la ducha así que decidí ir a mi habitación, en un día más me mudaba a mi nueva casa y en estos momentos no tenía ganas de nada. Me tendí en la cama y pensé en las cosas que me habían pasado el último mes. No habían sido muchas cosas pero las suficientes para deprimirme.

Sin saber cómo, me dormí. Al despertar nuevamente la luz ya se había extinguido y sentí una presencia junto a la cama. ¿Quién más que él?

- Buenas noches bella durmiente – Dijo sonriendo. Llevaba pijama.

- ¿Es muy tarde? – Pregunté por decir algo, no quería moverme y no me importaba la hora.

- No demasiado – Nos quedamos en silencio y él se movió para recostarse en el lado libre de mi cama. - ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estoy – Mentí. Silencio otra vez. – Jared, ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta paciencia conmigo?

- ¿Paciencia? ¿Por qué?

- No sabes nada de mí, y aun así me recibiste en tu casa – Dije, era cierto, no sé cómo lo hacía.

- He aprendido que a las mujeres no hay que presionarlas. De todas formas igual vuelven a ti. – Dijo despreocupado. Me reí de lo machista de su comentario, simplemente no me molestó.

- Eres un descarado – Le reté golpeándolo en el brazo – Mujeriego.

- Aunque no lo creas tu opinión no me ofende – Rió conmigo – Es solo que amo a las mujeres, no puedo evitarlo.

Me quedé viéndole de perfil, si, después de todo era humano, no un monstruo, mujeriego pero al fin y al cabo un ser humano. Y sabía qué hacer para sacarme una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de cero? – Pidió de pronto.

- Soy Alexandra Bennett, tengo veintinueve años, soy actriz, hija de un millonario que no da ni un centavo por mí. Amo la música, cantar y siempre he admirado tu voz.

- Creo que sabes todo de mi pero quiero saber lo que piensas, no sé si me explico – Entrecerró los ojos y nos quedamos viendo por un momento.

Sí, creo que me gusta, pero solo eso, gustar.

- Pregúntame lo que quieras entonces. – Accedí.

- ¿Enserio admiras mi voz? – Preguntó con la ilusión de un niño pequeño.

- Si, es decir, he conocido chicas que te aman a ti – aclaré – Yo amo tu música.

Comenzamos a charlar, no sé qué hora era pero no nos importó, nos reímos de todo y pude ver más allá de esos ojos azules herméticos.

- ¿Y alguna vez has tenido sueños húmedos? – Preguntó riendo.

- No lo sé, quizá si – Dije sonrojándome un poco pero siendo sincera. - ¿Tu?

- JÁ ¿Y me lo preguntas?

- ¿Has soñado conmigo? – Me atreví a preguntar. Él me miró con una ceja alzada.

- Si realmente quieres saber…- Asentí mordiéndome el labio, gesto del cual se percató – Pues sí, y más aún, ¡no me dejas dormir!

No me avergoncé, creo que ya estábamos en suficiente confianza. Me di cuenta que no estábamos a mucha distancia y preferí no decir nada, silencio que el imitó. Su cercanía no me incomodaba, lo que lo hacía de verdad eran sus ojos que me recorrían por completo. Después de unos escasos minutos así, sentí como sus dedos suavemente se posaban en mi vientre haciendo formas imaginarias levantando de a poco mi camiseta pero no yendo más lejos.

- Debe ser difícil para los hombres – Dije.

- ¿El qué? – Inquirió sin cesar sus caricias.

- El abstenerse – Respondí – Digo, las chicas nos mojamos y ya, los hombres en cambio deben soportar ese 'paquete' entre sus piernas.

- ¿Y las mujeres que? No tienen otra opción que jugar con los dedos. ¿Me equivoco?

- ¿Te mueres por hacerlo, no? – Le dije provocativa, debo reconocer que me ponía el tenerlo así. El muy puto sabía cómo hacerte caer.

Sus dedos recorrieron lentamente el espacio que los separaba de la línea de mi pantalón, pero luego los dejó ahí, inmóviles.

- Nunca se lo has hecho a ninguna – Afirmé con un deje de gracia.

- No me dedico a masturbar mujeres Alex…sino a satisfacerlas – Me reí, sonó como lo que diría una 'trabajadora sexual'

- ¿Y qué crees que es eso? ¿Una tortura?

Fijó una vez más su mirada en mí y comenzó el descenso a mi parte baja. ¡Dios ya sentía que me mojaba! Sus dedos fueron abriéndose paso lentamente y un escalofrío me recorrió al momento en que empezaron a masajear mi clítoris. Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo más y no pude evitar soltar un gemido, lo que provocó que Jared aumentara el ritmo sin presionar demasiado. Había logrado excitarme al sentir como introducía dos dedos. Pero los sacó sin previo aviso.

- Vamos Jared – Dije abriendo los ojos – No pares ¿Si?

Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó pegándome a su cuerpo, sus ojos penetrantes me veían fijamente y nuestros labios rosaban, sentía su respiración y sentí el contacto del bulto de su entrepierna. No nos besamos, tan solo nos limitamos a estar…así. Bien, no puedo decir que volví a caer en sus redes porque yo lo incité y además se sentía tan bien estar con él…Zacky jamás lo hiso de esa forma, siempre iba directo al acto. Pero Jared…

- Llevas casi un mes aquí…- Dijo de pronto.

- Lo sé, deberías darme la despedida esta noche – Respondí pasando una mano por su cabello.

- Me acostumbré a ti – Eso me dejó paralizada. – Quédate Alex, por lo menos un tiempo más.

Quería que me quedara… ¡Esperen! ¿Qué que pasa a este hombre?

**Jared (POV) **

Bien, la tenía ahí… ¡ahí! Y se me ocurre decir esa sarta de estupideces. Podría haber sido más imbécil solo de haber nacido un poco antes. Su rostro lo dijo todo, después de lo que acababa de pasar no se esperaba una cosa así. Eso le baja las ganas a cualquiera, incluso a mí.

En fin, solo seguía el consejo de mi queridísimo amigo Tomo.

- No Jared, lo siento – Dijo separándose de mí y sentándose en la cama. - ¿Seguro no estas enfermo?

- Oh vamos Alex – Me quejé.

- Es que el Jared que conocí cuando llegué no hubiera dicho esa sarta de estupideces.

Bueno, por lo menos pensábamos igual.

- Está bien – Dije a modo de defensa – Solo era una propuesta. No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

- No es eso…- Escuché por lo bajo – Es solo que ya no quiero vivir con hombres.

Ups, verdad que su novio se había buscado otra.

- Eso lo interpreto como que tampoco quieres estar con hombres – Dije solo para molestarla. – Pero como ya te has acostado conmigo entonces…

- Cierra la boca Jared – Me interrumpió casi echando fuego por los ojos. – No sabes nada, así que no hables y si caí en tu cama simplemente fue porque me pillaste volando bajo.

- ¿Yo te pillé volando bajo? Já no me digas – Dije con sarcasmo levantando un poco más la voz. – Y se supone que no eres una niña Alexandra.

No respondió a mi comentario pero al contrario se quedó viéndome enojada unos segundos antes de hablar. Vi que algo se me venía.

- Das asco Jared – Eso creo que dolió un poco.

- ¿Y si te doy asco entonces por qué no te largas de una buena vez? – Ya me hartó, no soportaría que me insultaran en mi propia casa, y menos ella.

- ¿Enserio crees que me quedaría aquí? – Subió el tono y ya casi gritábamos.

Caminó hasta el closet de dónde sacó su cazadora y me empujo de paso hacia afuera.

- ¡Me hartas Jared! Eres un maldito ególatra que lo único que hace es pensar en sí mismo –Chillaba mientras caminaba furiosa hasta la entrada.

- ¡¿Qué yo te harto? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡Cansas hasta a la persona más paciente con tus cambios de humor!

- ¡Pues tranquilo que no nos vamos a tener que soportar jamás! – Abrió la puerta y sin mirarme dijo: - ¡Me largo!

- ¡Y no vuelvas! – Grité furioso cerrando de un golpe la puerta – Mocosa.

Esto era de locos, enserio, esa mocosa me sacaba de quicio, ahora entiendo porque la dejaron por otra.

Me quedé ahí como un idiota frente a la puerta, creo que si alguien se me cruzaba en ese momento lo golpeaba. Respiré profundo y traté de controlarme, estaba furioso ¿cómo esa mocosa se atrevía a hablarme así? En eso estaba cuando toda la calma del momento se esfumó cuando escuché el timbre, es ella otra vez, pensé.

- ¡Que mierda es lo que…!

- ¡Hey! Que modales querido. – Miré a la chica que estaba frente a mí, rayos, dijo que vendría esta noche…Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, ella era como un calmante natural para mí.

- Hayley – Dije estrechándola contra mí, hace mucho no nos veíamos. – Perdón es solo que tuve una pequeña discusión con alguien.

- Ya lo creo – Bromeó, pero de pronto frunció el ceño – Una chica acababa de salir cuando estacioné. ¿Enredo de faldas Jar?

- Algo así…

A Hayley la conozco desde que era una cría, la recuerdo que ella estaba aprendiendo canto, nuestras familias eran conocidas aunque ella vivía en el estado de Mississipi y yo en Luisiana. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí, pero y yo era mayor, pero luego se mudó a Franklin donde conoció a (su gran tormento por decirlo de alguna forma) Josh Farro. Tiene una banda, Paramore donde es la vocalista, y con sus apenas veintiún años tiene una mentalidad de otro mundo. En fin, ella es como mi hermana pequeña.

- Entiendo…-Asintió luego de contarle todo que estaba pasando. Me miró seria, algo muy poco común en ella. - ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella para que estés así?

- ¿Así como? – Pregunté cayendo en la cuenta de lo que quería decir. – Oh, no estoy enamorado ni nada de eso Hayley.

- No es eso – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba a la boca el último chocolate – Pero puede que estés en 'proceso'.

- Estás loca, yo nunca me he enamorado.

- Es por eso que no lo sabes – Me guiñó un ojo.

Eso me dejó preocupado, Jared Leto simplemente no puede sucumbir ante una mujer. No, nada de eso.

Me quedé pensando gran parte de la noche en el tema, en como traté a Alex, en como de alguna forma le pedí que se quedara…eso no lo habría hecho antes pero ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? ¿Por qué me cambió tanto una chica que conozco hace solo un mes? Bien solo debería esperar una noche para que todo volviera a la normalidad y ella saliera de mi vida.

Solo una noche.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bueno...vamos lentamente con el fic,_**

**_han pasado cosas, y seguirán ocurriendo (666) jajá_**

**_pero es que Jared me superaa enserio, osea lo recreé con una personalidad muy bipolar ._._**

**_y ahora tengo que aguantarlo jaja pero bueno que se le va a hacer._**

**_Voy a decir oficialmente que los capitulos serán actualizados una vez por semana_**

**_por que no me queda mucho tiempo para estar en el pc =/ _**

**_Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE DAR LAS GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS COMENTARIOS *-*_**

**_HACEN QUE ME DEN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR MÁS Y MÁS! _**

**_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS SEGUIDORAS._**

**_Las adoro ^^_**

**_. _**


	4. Loco

**Hi lectoras? ^^ **

**he aquí el 4to capítulo que esperaban y que me demoré tanto en escribir...**

**siento la demora pero impresionantemente no tenía mente para escribir.**

**Está un poco largo y no sé si sea lo que se esperan...**

**pero bueno, recibo críticas de todo tipo!**

**Un beso. Y si es que lo meresco espero sus reviews :) **

.

.

**Capítulo IV **

"_Loco__"_

**_._**

**_._**

Creo que siempre he sido un poco precipitado al hacer las cosas, puede que esa sea la razón por la que la mayoría de las veces todo empieza y termina en solo una noche de sexo. Tengo un estereotipo de chica, no voy a negarlo, delgada, alta, lo típico pero lo que más me fascina es que tengan el cabello largo y claro…Alexandra tenía lo que yo quería pero a ese tipo de mujer cuando la tienes y la conoces, no llega a ser más que las demás, solo de una noche. O dos, como mucho.

Hablando de Alexandra Bennett…han pasado semanas y no he vuelto a saber de su existencia. Luego de la noche en que nos gritamos en algún momento cuando yo no estaba en casa pasó a recoger sus cosas y tan solo dejó una nota que decía:

'Gracias por todo y espero que algún día dejes de ser un imbécil. Besos, Alex.'

Podríamos haber llegado a 'algo' tan solo si ella no se hubiera puesto tan terca, me gustó, y lo reconozco como pocas veces lo he hecho. He tenido una o dos relaciones estables y nunca me gusta la misma chica más de dos semanas…batí mi record con ella pero solo me hizo perder el tiempo. Tampoco es que ella me siga quitando el sueño, yo supero rápido.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Me preguntó Lindsay al verme salir vestido de su baño. – ¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez Jared?

- Debo trabajar – Fue lo único que respondí y me fui. Odio cuando las mujeres comienzan a ponerse controladoras.

Subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí a la disquera donde me esperaba Shannon y Tomo, en unos días era el lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo disco y teníamos trabajo que hacer con nuestra imagen para las sesiones fotográficas siguientes.

- ¿Quién te retrasó esta vez hermanito? – Dijo Shannon a modo de saludo riendo.

- Lindsay – Dije como si nada, ya estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿Lohan? – Preguntó Tomo levantando una ceja. Asentí mientras estudiaba unos documentos que tenía en frente. – Veo que vuelves a las oxigenadas, si me preguntas mi opinión creo que Alex está mucho mejor.

- Si amigo – Dije riendo también – El punto es que no te he pedido la opinión.

- Vaya, alguien ha llegado de mal humor – Escuché que dijo la voz de Bianca nuestra asesora de imagen y producción. Sí, me la llevé a la cama unas cuantas veces.

- ¿Qué tienen todos en mi contra hoy? – Me quejé disimulando mi molestia.

- Dinos Bianca – Habló Shannon - ¿No crees que hace unas semanas la estrella estaba más alegre?

- Basta Shannon – Pedí inquieto sabiendo donde quería llegar.

- ¿A que si? – Se burlaba Tomo.

- Pues…si y era extraño pero mejor – Dijo con inocencia Bianca.

- Lo ves Jared – Me guiñó un ojo mi hermano – Te hizo bien reconócelo.

- Bien, ¿vinimos a trabajar o a hablar burlarnos del pobre Jared? – Dije ignorándolos.

Desde que Alex se largó que Shannon y Tomo no dejan de molestarme con el tema, bien la chica me gustó pero tampoco es para tanto.

**Alexandra (POV)**

Amo mi nueva casa, la vista y sobre todo, amo el mar y la tranquilidad del lugar que elegí.

Extrañaba como se sentí el vivir sola sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, mi pierna está perfectamente y lo mejor, no tengo ningún tipo de enredo ni problemas con hombres, los únicos que me visitan son Shannon y Tomo, y por lo visto lo hacen a espaldas de Jared, aunque de él no hablamos. Sophie ha demostrado ser una excelente persona, a los días de haberme mudado me visitó para ofrecerme empleo al saber de mi situación a través de Shannon, y a pesar de todo lo acepté porque lo necesitaba, después de todo no viviría por siempre solo con mis ahorros.

Sophie es dueña de una revista de moda que de a poco fue ganando renombre luego de aproximadamente cuatro años de haberla creado en sociedad con su mejor amiga a la que luego compró su parte. Quién lo diría y solo tiene veintiocho años pero una gran ambición profesional. Ella dice que tengo lo que una modelo necesita, por lo que era perfecta para ser la nueva imagen de la revista.

- ¿Estas lista ahora? – Volvió a preguntar Dylan, el diseñador que me vestiría para las sesiones fotográficas.

- Si – Salí del vestidor y Dylan me quedó viendo unos instantes de pies a cabeza.

- Te envidio enserio – Dijo de pronto riendo – Si fuera mujer quisiera ser tal y como tú eres.

No es que él fuera gay, solo admira a las mujeres. O eso creo.

- ¿Sabes que podrías ser una modelo profesional? – Preguntó Dylan al acabar con las fotografías.

- Tengo otros planes para mí futuro – Dije sincera – Sin desmerecer.

- ¿Planes como cuales?

- Soy actriz, no creo haberlo mencionado – Dije – Quiero crear una academia de arte.

- Eso es fantástico, pero…- Se quedó viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿No crees que podrías lograr tu objetivo empezando por esto del modelaje? Te dejaría dinero.

Me quedé pensando en lo que Dylan dijo, podría empezar a ganar dinero con esto del modelaje…Después de todo ya me estoy creyendo que tengo lo que se necesita.

Salí del edificio pensando en que haría el resto del día ya que ese día solo tuve que ir en la mañana, pero mis pensamientos fueron fuertemente cortados cuando sentí que alguien cogía mi bolso jalándolo por detrás, me asusté, no puedo negarlo, el pensar que me estaban asaltando me hizo pensar miles de cosas a la vez, menos lo que realmente era. Me giré en una milésima de segundo y me encontré de frente con Shannon que en un instante estaba carcajeándose.

- No es gracioso Shannon – Le regañé golpeándolo con la palma de mi mano. No estaba enojada pero si me asusté.

- Esta bien, está bien – Dijo riendo aún – Es que si te hubieras visto la cara…

- ¿Vienes donde Sophie? – Pregunté.

- No, ella está en Chicago por hoy – Dijo revolviendo un poco su cabello – Quería hablar contigo a solas.

- ¿A solas? – Levanté una ceja, seguramente no me gustaría lo que me diría. - ¿Qué te traes?

- Bueno…- Comenzó sonriendo tontamente – ¿Sabes lo que hay pasado mañana cierto?

- Lo sé Shann, me lo has recordado desde hace un mes – Dije fastidiada.

- Pues…

- Ve al grano.

- A Tomo y a mí nos gustaría que estuvieras presente…- Dijo como temiendo de mi reacción.

- Ni lo sueñes Shann – Fui sincera, realmente no quería estar presente por razones obvias.

- No seas así – Insistió – Se que es por mi hermano, pero por lo menos hazlo por Tomo y yo que somos tus amigos.

- Estás extorsionándome sentimentalmente – Gruñí.

- Bueno, solo un poco – Admitió con gracia – Por favor Alex, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. ¿Sí?

- Basta Shannon – Me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino pero él estuvo en un segundo a mi lado. - ¿No estarás planeando algo?

- No seas paranoica – Rió – Está bien si no quieres ir…pero ¿Te gustaría ir por lo menos a la fiesta?

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me quedé pensando unos segundos, podría ir a la fiesta para que me dejaran tranquila y quedaran contentos.

- Solo a la fiesta – Repetí.

- Está bien – Dijo feliz – No te arrepentirás amiga.

Me di media vuelta para irme a casa y me quedé pensando en el tono de ese "no te arrepentirás", digamos que me causó curiosidad por saber lo que Shannon estaba pensando.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue encender la televisión, pero la apagué al instante al ver que hablaban sobre uno de los chicos del momento en L.A, Jared Leto…Si supieran todos como era en realidad, bajo esa máscara de "amo a mis fans" "sin la banda no sería nada" y "espero un día establecerme con alguien que me robe el corazón", si supieran que bajo todas esas cosas que a cualquiera enternecerían, se esconde un estúpido engreído, altanero y mujeriego Jared Joseph Leto. Imbécil. ¿Cómo mierda fue que caí en sus sábanas?

Preferí no alterar mi salud mental viendo esas cosas así que salí a la terraza del frente a mirar el mar que quedaba a algunos metros de casa. Amaba la tranquilidad que allí se vivía y más aún en estas fechas de invierno. Me quedé viendo unos minutos más y se me ocurrió algo para pasar el tiempo ya que hoy no tendría ningún invitado ni planes, tomé mi cámara y fui hasta la orilla a tomarme fotografías.

En mi sector había cinco grandes casas contando la mía, todas estaban un poco separadas a excepción de una que hasta hace un día estaba deshabitada. Comencé a tomar fotografías por doquier, me gustaba toda la naturaleza que había a mi alrededor. Me di media vuelta fotografiar las dos casas que había a mi espalda y me encontré que con que había un chico erguido unos metros más allá y que quedó estampado en la fotografía.

Avanzó un poco hasta quedar cerca de mí.

- Hola – Le saludé sonriendo, tenía unos ojos preciosos.

- Hola – Dijo de igual forma - ¿Vives por aquí?

- Si, en la casa de allí – Apunté - ¿Y tú?

- En la de al lado – Dijo fijando su mirada en mí. – Llegamos hace un día.

- Lo noté – Apagué la cámara y lo miré otra vez – Soy Alexandra, un gusto.

- Yo soy Dan, y el gusto es mío por supuesto.

- ¿Y qué te trae por estos lados Dan?

- La naturaleza – Dijo viendo hacia todos lados con ojos brillantes.- Bueno…creo que te dejo en paz, no quería molestar, te estabas divirtiendo mucho.

- ¡Qué va! Eso no tiene importancia – Le animé - ¿Quieres dar un paseo vecino?

- Sería estupendo – Aceptó sonriente.

Hace ya tiempo que no conocía a un chico como él, era tan…tan…como decirlo…digamos que era muy real, con una visión de la vida distinta a todos los hombres que había conocido hasta el momento, si, muy distinto a tipos como Jared y Zacky. Dan me pareció muy agradable como persona y también a la vista, tenía el cabello rubio y rojizo en algunas partes de las ondas que se le formaban, era un poco más alto que yo y un rostro sereno que cuando sonreía parecía que se le iluminaban los ojos verdes.

- así que eres modelo – Dijo cuando veníamos caminando de vuelta a casa. – Yo soy actor y pintor.

- Bueno digamos que ahora soy modelo, solo de hace unas semanas – Aclaré y reí – Me sorprendes, soy actriz de profesión pero no me ha ido demasiado bien que digamos.

Seguimos hablando un poco más hasta que llegamos afuera de nuestras respectivas casas pero ninguno se despedía aún, hasta que se escuchó la voz de una chica.

- ¿Dan? – Lo llamó ella. Bueno, era demasiado bueno para estar soltero.

- Vaya, no mencionaste novia – Dije riendo - ¿No tendrás problemas?

Me miró sorprendido.

- ¡Dan el almuerzo está listo! – Llamó otra vez la chica morena desde su terraza.

- Yo…no…- Se le trabó la lengua.

- No te preocupes Dan, nos vemos luego, un gusto – Le sonreí y me alejé hacia mi casa.

Realmente si tengo mala suerte con los hombres.

**Jared (POV)**

Varias personas me han querido decir indirectamente si las invitaré a la fiesta del lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo disco, pero personalmente me importa un comino quien asista o no, lo que de verdad me interesa es que tenga una buena aceptación por parte de nuestros fans. Y aunque algunas personas digan que ellos para mí no son nada, pues están muy equivocados, especialmente esa chica Alexandra, sin ellos yo no estaría en la cima de mi carrera ahora.

Hablando de la fiesta, tengo una gran duda y es que hace unos días se tocó el tema de nuestras acompañantes a la gala…bueno Shannon va con Sophie, Tomo con su hermana Ivanna y yo, pues, aún no lo sé, pero mi queridísimo hermano se ofreció a encargarse de ello. Algo huele a podrido en eso, Shannon se las trae y si me asusta, es decir, me acabo de dar cuenta de que se traía algo entre manos. Mierda.

- ¿Y qué tal? ¿Jared? ¡Jared!

- Eh ¿qué? – Miré a Bianca y tenía dos corbatas en las manos, una negra y una roja.

- ¿Cuál prefieres? – Preguntó entusiasmada.

- Ninguna – Me vi en el espejo, estaba bien, como siempre, la corbata rompería mi estilo. Tomé mi sombrero abrí un poco el cuello de mi camisa negra y me dirigí a la puerta.

- No te ves tan bien así, te verías mucho mejor con una de estas – Dijo haciendo que me voltee. - ¿Dónde vas tan temprano?

- Voy donde Shannon a solucionar un asunto – La quedé viendo y tenía ganas de reírme de su expresión desilusionada, la miré con una sonrisa, volví y cogí la corbata negra – ¿Está bien esta?

- Excelente – Dijo con una gran sonrisa – Nos vemos en la noche. Éxito.

Salí de la productora con la corbata en la mano, me la pondría en el auto de camino donde Shannon, no podía quedarme con la incógnita de quién sería mi "cita" esa noche, quién sabe, quizá me llevara una fea.

- Hey Jared ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó mi hermano dejando que pasara.

- Pues, me acabo de dar cuenta que durante estos días fui un estúpido.

- Oh, ¿Y te acabas de dar cuenta? – Se burló.

- No seas estúpido – A pesar de sonar duro igual me reí. – Solo quiero saber algo…

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó rápidamente cambiando su expresión a una un poco preocupada.

- Déjame decirte hermano, que si te traes algo entre manos, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. – Le advertí. - ¿Quién es mi acompañante?

- Sorpresa.

- Shannon, enserio – Ya se me acababa la paciencia.

- Sorpresa hermanito.

Fue todo, no obtuve mayor respuesta, así que me rendí, sabía que si seguía insistiendo tampoco diría nada así que me fui a mi casa y al llegar recordé que de la productora enviarían a los de maquillaje antes del evento.

Me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo por última vez antes de marcharnos, bien, el negro me viene, mi cabello corto es sexi y el color de mis ojos resalta ¿qué mejor? Bueno, lo único que faltaba en esos momentos era saber quién sería la chica afortunada que sería mi acompañante durante la fiesta esa noche. Maldito Shannon.

Preferí serenar mi mente y relajarme para disfrutar del evento. Sí, todo muy bonito, grandes del rock, muchos fans, una impecable presentación de nuestra banda como siempre, periodistas por todos lados, flashes por aquí y por allá, felicitaciones por doquier ¿qué mejor? Realmente espectacular, no, mejor dicho: Perfecto.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro camarín en busca de algunas cosas para luego irnos a la fiesta.

- ¡Estuvo genial! – Decía Tomo.

- Si amigo, pero ahora viene lo mejor – Miré a Shannon cuando dijo eso y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Tomo. - ¿No crees Jar?

- Supongo – Contesté con sarcasmo, él sabía que me ponía de los nervios que jugara a esconder cosas.

La verdad es que ya se me había olvidado todo el drama de la chica que actuaría el guión de estar saliendo conmigo, pero ahora que el show había terminado me puse inquieto, siempre me pasa, de pronto la curiosidad y la ansiedad me embriagan. O quizá solo no sepa controlar mis nervios. Bien, fuera quien fuera la chica solo me limitaría a aceptar de buena gana lo que se me había impuesto, que va, el contrato lo dice.

- ¿Están listos? – Preguntó Bianca apareciendo de la nada.

- Eh, si – Dije saliendo un momento de mis pensamientos. - ¿Ya está aquí la limusina?

- Si, pero no se irán directo con sus acompañantes, las esperaran allá.

Llegamos al lugar y nos bajamos en la entrada principal para saludar a todos los fans que nos esperaban y ansiaban estar en la fiesta, dimos autógrafos, fotografías y nos dispusimos a entrar. No entramos directamente a la fiesta, sino que nos fuimos a la entrada trasera donde estaba la otra limusina. Los chicos se me adelantaron por que comenzó a vibrar mi blackberry, dios, era mi madre.

- Hola mamá – Traté de sonar lo más animado posible.

- ¡Oh, mi bebé! – Como odiaba que me dijera así. - ¿Cómo estas cariño? ¿Cómo salió todo?

- Excelente mamá – Ya estaba inquieto otra vez – Pero no puedo hablar ahora verás…

- ¡Que adorable! ¿Creen que podrían venir pronto a casa? Además quiero conocer a tu novia bebé. – Me quedé inmóvil. ¿Novia?

- Mamá yo no…- Sentí que se me trababan las palabras.

- Oh vamos Jar, Shannon me lo contó y me dijo también que no quería que nadie se enterara ¿Estará en la fiesta contigo? Estoy ansiosa de conocer a esa chica que logró conquistar ese corazón tan rebelde…espero que me la presentes cuando vengan de visita.

Mi madre. Siempre. Tan. Adorable. Maldito Shannon…

- Está bien mamá, lo tendré en cuenta – Dije entre dientes – Ahora debo colgar, me esperan.

- Oh, está bien bebé, mami te ama – Se despidió y esperó mi respuesta. – Jared…

- Si mamá, yo también te amo. Adiós.

Quería llorar, quería que la tierra me tragara. ¡Dios! ¿Qué mierda es lo que te hice? Mi madre jamás ha deseado conocer alguna novia mía… ¿Qué bicho le picó ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Presentarle a cualquier fulana que Shannon me presentara a mí? Oh no, Jared Leto a pesar de todo es un hombre de principios. Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer si no? ¡Ouch!

Aclaré mi mente y sobre todo traté de tranquilizarme y controlarme para no ir a golpear a mi queridísimo hermano. Tomé aire y me propuse a entrar a saludar a los invitados, iría solo ya que supuse que los demás ya lo habían hecho.

Me dediqué unos minuetos a charlar con todo el que se me ponía en frente, hasta que di con una cabellera entre roja y rosa sentada en la barra.

- Así que aquí estabas pequeña – Dije a modo de saludo.

- ¡Jar! – Se me lanzó al cuello Hayley - ¡Felicidades! Todo salió genial.

- Gracias Hay – La abracé – ¿Estás sola?

- Bueno…eh…- Lanzó una mirada fugaz a un chico que estaba un poco más allá hablando con otros – No…

- Hey, lo conozco el no es…- Pensé un segundo - Chad Gilbert…no me digas que…

- Está bien pero solo te lo diré a ti, como algo extraoficial, somos novios hace un mes – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues te felicito pequeña.

- Sí, sí, yo debería felicitarte a ti por el pedazo de chica que te encontraste Jar ¿Cuándo pensabas contarlo?

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – No pude evitar mi tono de sorpresa.

- De tu novia, ¿de qué más? Shannon se la ha presentado casi a todos. – Rió.

- ¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano ahora? – Pregunté casi desesperado.

- Creo que estaba en la pista con Sophie…

Me fui sin siquiera una excusa, y es que estaba furioso con Shannon ¿Y Bianca donde se había metido en un momento así?

Comencé a buscarlo por entre la multitud hasta que a lo lejos lo vi hablando con una chica, parecía como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas…me seguí abriendo paso entre la gente y la vi de espalda, cabello largo castaño claro con ondas, aproximadamente 1.75 y un muy buen trasero. Shannon me vio cuando me acercaba y su rostro reflejaba nerviosismo y ganas de no estar ahí. En ese momento la chica volteó y me dio una parálisis en todo el cuerpo. Era ELLA.

¿Qué mierda hacía Alexandra Bennett ahí? ¿Era ella la que todos creían que era mi novia?

¿Eso era obra de Shannon?

- ¿Esto es una broma? – Fue lo primero que le escuché decir. Eso me hiso pensar que hace meses no escuchaba su voz… ¡Oh, Jared!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dije automáticamente - ¿Planeaste esto con Shannon?

- ¡Estas demente! – Levantó la voz, por suerte la música estaba más fuerte - ¡Me prometió que no me toparía contigo y ahora me presentó como tu novia!

La miré a los ojos y estos estaban llenos de lágrimas, eso ocurría cuando realmente estaba furiosa. La situación me trasladó al momento en que encontró en mi habitación todo lo que Shannon investigó de ella…Extrañamente no pude enfadarme con ella, debía estarlo con mi hermano y con justa razón, nos mintió a los dos. Pero parece que a ella le molestaba mucho más que la vincularan conmigo. Miré tras ella y Shannon había desaparecido.

- Escucha Alexandra, ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar? – Traté de ser lo más suave posible. Ella solo asintió, creo que si hablaba las lágrimas se liberarían.

Le tomé la mano para que me siguiera, sabía donde había un lugar donde podríamos hablar tranquilos. Y ¿de qué hablaríamos? ¿De cómo vengarnos de Shannon? No lo creía…Una idea llegó de pronto a mi cabeza, quizá, solo quizá no sería malo que ella siguiera haciéndose pasar por mi novia. ¿Eso era lo que mi hermano quería lograr?

Pasamos entremedio de la gente y todos nos sonreían, yo los saludaba con la mano y Alex les sonreía también, se me había olvidado que era actriz. Cuando llegamos a la habitación su rostro cambió al de antes, nada de sonrisas conmigo, se cruzó de brazos y me fulminó con la mirada. Sentí vergüenza de tener un hermano tan…maldito.

- Antes de que me golpees o algo – Dije a modo de defensa – Tienes que saber que yo estoy tan sorprendido y enfadado como tú. Shannon planeó todo esto en secreto.

- Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar…-Trató de calmarse - ¿Te creerías eso viniendo de alguien como tú?

- ¿Alguien como yo? – Pregunté casi sabiendo la respuesta. - ¿Un idiota dices?

- Así que ya lo has asumido.

- Esta bien, la idea no era 'Humillemos a Jared' Solo quería pedirte algo.

- Bien ahora me pedirás, me suplicarás que me haga pasar por tu novia. Y seré tan inmensamente demente para decirte que si es por el bien de la banda entonces lo haré.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Oh vamos Jared Leto, ¿La imbecilidad te gana? – Su sarcasmo era de nunca acabar. Pero extrañamente me gustaba – Seré tu novia ficticia.

- Gracias Alex, me acabas de sacar un peso de encima – Le agradecí – Te juro que haré cualquier cosa que me pidas a cambio.

- Bueno…pensaré en algo luego – Su rostro cambió cambio y supe que estaría pensando en algo que no me gustaría hacer, desee no haber dicho eso. – Basta decir que no quiero toqueteos, ni besos, ni abrazos, en conclusión: lejos de mi cuerpo. Lo único que puedes hacer es tomar mi mano. ¿Quedó claro?

- Clarísimo – Le di mi mejor sonrisa, pero no recibí una de vuelta. – Ok, está bien.

Al salir nos dirigimos a la barra y la invité a un trago. Muchas personas se acercaron a saludarnos y a conocer a mi 'novia' Alex. Ya era relativamente tarde y los invitados comenzaban a marcharse, entre los que quedaban – que aun eran muchos – vi a Zacky Baker, me hizo señas para que fuera donde él estaba, no podía no ir, hace meses que no lo veía. Tomé la mano de Alex.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó extrañada por mi agarre.

- Te quiero presentar a un amigo – Dije apuntando donde estaba Zacky que justo no miraba en nuestra dirección. Ella lo vio y luego me miró a mí.

- Eh, lo siento Jared, creo que es un poco tarde…yo…- Se levantó un poco nerviosa y soltó mi mano – Me iré a mi casa.

- Pero Alex…

Todo fue más que extraño, vi que se iba por la salida de atrás, seguramente para que no la vieran los medios, y la seguí. Afuera llovía a mares y ella trataba de hacer parar un taxi sin el menor éxito ya que a esas horas todos pasaban llenos. Me acerqué a ella bajo la lluvia y después de un escaso minuto allí ya estábamos empapados. La tomé del brazo y dio un salto.

- Tranquila, soy yo – Dije - ¿Qué ocurre Alex?

- Nada, solo estoy cansada – Respondió testaruda como siempre – Quiero irme a casa.

Dudé unos segundos, la miré y sus ojos estaban un poco rojos. ¿Estaba llorando? Era difícil saberlo bajo la lluvia torrencial, pero al parecer sí.

- Te llevaré a casa entonces – Dije tomando mi móvil. - ¿Bianca? Si, podrías hacer que venga el chofer a la salida de atrás, tengo que ir a una parte urgente.

Lo 'urgente' siempre puede con ella, y en este caso no sería la excepción. Nos cubrimos bajo techo mientras llegaba el hombre. Al llegar Alex le dio su dirección.

- Llegamos – Anunció el conductor.

Alex se bajó de la limusina y se quedó viéndome.

- ¿No vienes? – Preguntó como si nada.

- ¿Puedo?

- Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es secarte – Rodó los ojos como si fuera algo obvio.

Su casa era muy bonita y sobre todo acogedora, recordé cuando aún vivía conmigo y mencionó que había conseguido un lugar así, exactamente como lo imaginé en ese entonces.

- Dame eso – Se acercó para quitarme la cazadora empapada y la puso cerca de la chimenea. – Te traeré algo seco.

Me pregunté si tenía ropa de hombre allí...Luego de unos minutos y aun con su ropa mojada se acercó con unas toallas y ropa en las manos.

- Te parecerán familiares – Dijo apuntando la ropa – Allí está el baño. Date una ducha sino quedarás horrible.

Lo ultimó lo dijo riendo, le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y me encaminé al cuarto de baño. Se me había olvidado que bajo ese caparazón ella podía ser amable. Vi la ropa que me pasó y claramente se me hacía conocida, era una de mis camisas sin usar y un pantalón deportivo también mío que ella usaba como pijama en mi casa, no creía que aun los conservaba. Eso me hizo sentir…extraño.

- Te sorprenderá que aun los conserve – Dijo al verme salir seco. – Aun los uso. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un café, un trago…agua?

- Un trago – Dije como si fuera algo obvio.

Me quedé viéndola un momento, estaba igual de guapa, solo su cabello estaba más largo. Me sentí un poco cohibido al darme cuenta que vestía un short y una camiseta similar a como se paseaba en casa…

- Estas añorando viejos tiempos ¿A que si? – Dijo pillándome desprevenido mientras me pasaba mi trago y ella bebía.

- ¿Desde cuándo bebes? – Pregunté para cambiar de tema. Antes jamás me aceptó un trago.

- Desde que no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Bien, eso tenía sentido.

Esto era extraño para mí, tener a una chica en casi ropa interior a mi lado y sin sexo…era realmente raro. Comenzamos a hablar de la vida y sin darnos cuenta fuimos entrando más y más en confianza, aunque una buena parte de eso lo logró el alcohol.

- Supongo que me extrañaste cuando me fui – Dijo de pronto inclinando su rostro a mi lado del sofá.

- Creo que me había acostumbrado a que una chica me esperara cuando llegara a casa – Reímos ante lo estúpido que sonó eso.

- Pff, y yo no tenía quién me cantara cuando no podía dormir – Eso sonó un poco a lamento y a broma, pero aun así reímos con ganas.

- Apuesto que extrañaste mi cama. – Me acerqué un poco más.

- Yo creo que tu extrañaste más esto – Al decirlo se dio una palmada en el trasero. ¡Dios! Sentía que no podría controlarme por mucho más…

Cerré los ojos un segundo y de pronto sentí su respiración en mi cuello, su cuerpo estaba casi en su totalidad sobre mí, y sentí su lengua buscar el camino hacia mi boca. La tomé de la barbilla y mordí su labio inferior. Mis manos recorrieron toda parte de su cuerpo abriéndose paso hacia su cintura y sus caderas perfectamente moldeadas. Todo su cuerpo se adaptaba al mío como una pieza de rompecabezas perfecta, estaba sobre mí y ya luchaba por quitar mi pantalón sin separar sus labios de los míos.

Pero no todo lo bueno dura por siempre, en un segundo tres palabras cruzaron por mi mente: Igualdad de condiciones. Ella estaba ebria, yo no, sabía que no sería agradable escuchar sus lamentaciones de haberme aprovechado de ella. Traté de alejarla de mi cuerpo para poder con la tentación, pero ella se resistía y seguía buscando mis labios. Tomé sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza, me puse de pie y la tomé en volandas para llevarla hasta la que supuse sería su habitación. La deposité en la cama y me hizo una seña para que me recostara a su lado, lo hice y se quedó viéndome mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi rostro.

Por fin lo supe. Dios definitivamente no estaba de mi lado. Esa mujer me volvía loco, y el volverme loco no era precisamente sinónimo de volver loco a mi pene. ¿Quién pensaría que gracias al idiota de mi hermano mayor acabaría mi libertad?

.

.

Que tal?

espero que les haya gustado...

estaba pensando en escribir One-shots

¿Qué les parece?

Ah! y desde hace tiempo tengo un fic de Twilight que nunca terminé

creo que lo comenzaré a subir en cualquier momento.

Un beso gigante :)


	5. Juegos

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido Lemmon. Que conste que les avisé.**

**.**

**Capítulo V **

"_Juegos"_

_**.**_

Cuando desperté Alex aun dormía y no tenía signos querer despertar. Así de indefensa se veía muy tierna, bueno, simplemente nunca había apreciado eso de ella porque todo el tiempo estaba gritándome.

Extrañamente hacía calor, era raro ya que la noche anterior llovía torrencialmente, pero así es el tiempo aquí, mañana no sabes que te espera. Literalmente.

Me levanté y recorrí el lugar, la casa era relativamente grande como para que una mujer viviera sola, me gustaba la decoración, era como si por todas partes dijera "Alex" ya que las paredes estaban repletas de retratos de ella con muchísimas personas. Fui observándolas una por una, todas juntas y en el orden en que estaban eran como un álbum abierto de esa bella mujer que se repetía en cada una de las fotografías. En muchas estaba con Ivanna, eso no me sorprendió, lo que realmente lo hizo fueron dos fotografías en las que aparecía con dos personas diferentes y al parecer eran de algún tiempo atrás. Una era con Tomo…y el que supuestamente no la conocía, y la otra fue más sorpresa aún, con Zacky Baker.

Observé detenidamente el retrato, ellos parecían… _¿Enamorados?_ Traté de juntar las piezas en mi cabeza mientras salía a la terraza, engaño más mudanza más Alex huye repentinamente de la fiesta donde casualmente estaba Zacky... Eso me llevó solo a una conclusión, dios, había estado viviendo con la ex novia de mi amigo, la había llevado a la cama y ahora confusamente me "gustaba". **Que lio**.

Me afirmé en la baranda de la terraza y vi a un tipo rubio mirándome, me di cuenta de que veía sudado y sin camiseta, era un poco más corpulento que yo.

- Hola soy Dan – Dijo el oxigenado mirándome de arriba abajo. – No te había visto nunca por aquí.

- Si, no vengo muy seguido – Traté de que mi tono sonara despreocupado.

- ¿Eres el novio de Alex? – Preguntó demasiado curioso para mi gusto. Si, lo admito, eso me puso un poco celoso.

- Así es – Arrugó un poco el entrecejo - ¿Por qué?

- No…solo…olvídalo – Acabó de hablar y me dio curiosidad saber si a él le gustaba Alex o no – Te me haces conocido ¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez?

- Lo dudo, pero quizá me hayas visto en televisión o algo por el estilo – Me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Jared? ¿Dónde estás? – Escuché la voz de Alex y el tal Dan se quedó viendo hacia la puerta.

- Aquí estoy cariño – Dije. Al parecer salió tal cual estaba, en su sexy pijama. Al tipo casi se le saltan los ojos.

- Jared Leto ¿he? – Me miró esta vez y simplemente asentí – Eres muy modesto eh.

- Oh, hola Dan – Le saludó Alex sonriendo, me di cuenta de cómo él la desnudaba con la mirada y mi impaciencia aumentó.

- Hola Alex, tampoco mencionaste novio – Su tono no me gustó nada.

- ¿Novio? – Eso la tomó por sorpresa – ah, si…Jared.

- Bueno – Interrumpí y disimuladamente apunté su atuendo – Será mejor que vayamos adentro cariño.

- Uh – Fue lo único que se le escuchó decir antes de salir corriendo dentro de la casa. Miré una vez más a él tal Dan y este me veía con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, esta es la suerte de algunos – Dije irónicamente,

Seguí a Alex hasta la cocina y al verme volteó y quedó viéndome con el ceño fruncido y las manos puestas en su cintura.

- No alardees de esto – Dijo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hago? – Dije de forma inocente, a cambio me miró de forma asesina.

- No te hagas el lindo, sabes que me debes una por lo de anoche. – Siguió preparando café mientras me daba una panorámica de sus piernas.

- Pues ya lo retribuí – Sonreí recordando cómo se me había lanzado encima la noche anterior. – Pero por lo visto no te acuerdas por todo el alcohol que tenías en la sangre.

Su rostro se descompuso rápidamente al sopesar mis palabras.

- Ah mierda – Dijo tapando su rostro avergonzada - ¿Te hice algo?

- Digamos que quisiste hacerme de todo y más – No pude evitar reír al ver su cara.

- Lo siento Jared…yo – Se comenzó a poner colorada y no encontraba las palabras.

- No hay problema, simplemente no te llevas muy bien con el alcohol Alex, y respecto a si pasó algo…- Ahora yo no sabía cómo decirlo y ella seguía avergonzada.

- Basta, dilo – Suspiró resignada.

- Bueno…sólo pensé en la igualdad de condiciones, hice que te durmieras y a cambio tuve que usar tu ducha – Dije esto último señalando mi entrepierna, rayos me había dejado tan caliente que el agua casi se evaporaba antes de llegar a tocarme.

En su rostro era visible que estaba conforme con no haber tenido nada conmigo y eso me golpeó duro, no quería nada conmigo, era un hecho. De pronto apartó su mirada y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. ¿Se burlaba de mi o qué?

- No le encuentro lo divertido – Refunfuñé – Tú no tienes esta cosa entre tus piernas.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Aun reía – Es solo que no puedo creer que no haya pasado absolutamente nada.

- Dime una cosa Alex – Pedí mientras ella buscaba algo en la nevera - ¿Tan malo soy en la cama?

Me miró incrédula y nuevamente la sangre le subió al rostro y mordió su labio inferior, maldición, esas pequeñas cosas hacían que me excitara.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó nerviosa.

- Lo que escuchaste – Veamos… **¿Quién ríe ahora?**

- Será mejor que desayunemos – Dijo sentándose y cambiando de tema.

Me quedé frustrado, realmente quería saberlo y también quería volver a hacerla mía. Su cuerpo me volvía loco, y al parecer ella no se daba cuenta de esto y si lo hacía le gustaba verme así.

Comimos en silencio, un silencio de esos incómodos, cuando yo levantaba la mirada ella la esquivaba y viceversa, éramos dos niños avergonzados deseando que la en ese momento la tierra se abriera y nos tragara. De pronto sentí su mirada insistente en mi y penetré sus ojos, seguimos así durante unos segundos hasta que se puso de pie y al quedar frente a mí separó sus piernas dejándose caer sobre las mías.

**Alexandra (POV)**

Lo miré una vez más antes de decidirme y responderle a su directa pregunta.

Me levanté lentamente y quedé frente a él y sin esperar nada abrí mis piernas y me dejé caer sobre él. No parecía sorprendido, sólo un poco confundido mientras alzaba una ceja de forma sexi. Sentí el contacto con el bulto que ya se había formado en su entrepierna y una descarga recorrió mi columna a la vez que me sentí húmeda. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y atraje su rostro cerca del mío.

- ¿Tu, malo en la cama? – Pregunté irónica – Dios, eres Jared Leto y me has dado el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Acto seguido, estampó fuertemente su boca contra la mía haciéndome gemir de placer mientras tomaba mi trasero y lo movía contra su erección. Su lengua se movía de forma tan profesional que a momentos me avergonzaba de mi falta de experiencia, necesitaba besarlo, explorarlo, sentirlo, llevaba tiempo aguantando las ganas de acariciarlo. Me pegó a su abdomen desnudo y con el contacto mis pezones ya estaban duros. Quitó lentamente mi menuda playera y mis senos quedaron totalmente a su disposición ya que no uso sujetados para dormir.

Su boca se deslizó entonces por mi cuello que era mi zona más sensible y yo atraía su rostro más a mi cuerpo con mis manos enredadas en su cabello. Bajó hasta mis senos buscándolos con antojo y mordiéndolos suavemente a la vez que los succionaba y su contacto hacía que dejara escapar gemidos de verdadero placer. Buscó nuevamente mi boca para devorarla con más intensidad que la vez anterior y sus manos recorrían libremente todo lo que fuera mi piel.

De pronto me tomó en volandas con gran facilidad y me sentó sobre la mesa sin alejar su boca, mordí su labio inferior y él gimió al igual que yo cuando volvió a presionar su inocultable erección contra mi cavidad ya demasiado húmeda. Una de sus manos recorrió mi barriga hasta llegar a mi short y con gran eficacia lo lanzó lejos haciendo que quedara totalmente desnuda.

Quitó su pantalón deportivo dejando en evidencia el gran bulto aun aprisionado por sus ajustados bóxers. Me atrajo hacia él y juntó nuestros sexos, aproveché esa total cercanía para introducir una de mis manos en su bóxer para así quitarlo, él no puso impedimento, más bien guió mis manos.

Buscó mis pezones una vez más y los saboreó al momento en que separó más mis piernas y fijó su vista en mi vagina, una gran y sensual sonrisa se extendió por su rostro haciendo que me humedeciera aun más.

- Estas realmente mojada cariño – Susurró al momento en que encontraba mis labios otra vez - ¿Te gustan mis caricias?

Una de sus manos había viajado hacia mi lado sur y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris, primero de forma lenta y después rápida y placenteramente. No sé cuantos gritos y gemidos salieron de mí en ese momento de tanto placer que me daba ese hombre.

- Que me guste es quedarse corto – Dije cuando recuperé el aliento y sintiendo que me correría ahí mismo. – Rayos, voy a correrme.

- No puedo esperar a saborearte…

Introdujo ahora dos dedos y con su otra mano masajeaba uno de mis pezones, ya me venía y entre gemidos inconscientemente arqueé mi espalda antes de explotar. Sentí que me sofocaba, nadie me había tocado así jamás y no creía posible aguantar tanto placer. Jared me miró con los ojos brillantes antes de llevarse los dedos a la boca, saboreó lentamente y por un instante cerró los ojos para luego verme fascinado.

- Eres realmente exquisita – Dijo soltando un gemido que me volvió a excitar.

Dios, estaba ardiendo, lo único que quería quera tenerlo dentro y disfrutas nuevamente de esa sensación de ser sólo uno.

- Siento que me correré con solo verte así tan mojada Alex.

No lo dejé hablar más, lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé, él volvió a tomarme en el aire y nos dirigió al living, más exactamente a la alfombra. Quedó sobre mí y entre mis muslos. Tomé entonces su gran erección y la llevé a mi entrada pero él me la arrebató y jugó un momento allí. Ya estaba impaciente, realmente lo quería ya dentro mío. Iba a protestar por su demora pero no me quedó voz ni aire con la gran penetración. Me embistió con fuerza y respondí moviendo mis caderas para acompasar su ritmo frenético, nuestros gemidos de placer ya eran casi gritos y el escucharlo, el saber que le estaba dando placer me hacía excitarme mucho más. En las últimas embestidas sentí que su cuerpo se tensó y supe que ya era la hora, nuestros movimientos fueron más intensos y entonces mi espalda se arqueó al momento en que nos corrimos al mismo tiempo haciendo que mis pechos se pegaran a su abdomen. Mantenía los ojos cerrados así que no pude ver su expresión en ese momento pero al instante sentí sus manos sujetar y recorrer mi espalda.

- Increíble – Susurró en mi oído mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Sonreí extensamente y me tomó en sus brazos para depositarme en el sofá y tenderse a mi lado. Quitó unos mechones de cabello rebelde y con la yema de los dedos acariciaba uno de mis pezones.

- ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? – Pregunté un poco avergonzada buscando sus ojos.

- Podría preguntártelo más seguido…- Dijo sonriendo y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas. – Digo, así me queda más claro, ¿no crees?

Me acomodé un poco para quedar frente a él y me besó, esta vez más lento y con paciencia pero con necesidad al fin y al cabo. Me sentí una adolescente inexperta entre sus labios, pero era como estar en el cielo. Realmente Jared me volvía loca.

- ¿Estas enfadada con Shannon? – Preguntó de pronto.

- No lo sé – Admití. - ¿Tu lo estás?

- Gracias a él tuve la experiencia más placentera de mi vida – Dijo y me sonrojé – Lo odio.

- No esperes que te crea eso – Dije riendo, era obvio, había estado con miles de mujeres mejores que yo.

- Se que piensas que he estado con miles de mujeres antes – Cuando habló semblante se endureció y se puso serio. Solo asentí. – Es cierto, pero siempre chicas de una noche, de esas que nunca más volveré a ver.

- ¿y? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Y en esos casos la atracción solo es física, pero tú me gustas completa – Mi corazón se detuvo **¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?** – Y con completa me refiero a que me encanta cuando te enojas y me miras con esos ojos asesinos, me gusta cuando te pones testaruda e infantil y me vuelves loco con tu forma de maldecir al mundo y a mí cuando algo no sale bien.

- No esperes que te crea eso Jared, enserio – Ahora yo era la seria – Esto es sexo nada más.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Me sentí un poco mal al decir eso pero era la verdad, puede que yo le gustara a Jared pero era mejor que todo quedara allí, alguien tenía que poner los límites. El no me quería como yo a él, solo era sexo, no caería ante sus palabras después de ver su curriculum. Enterraría mis sentimientos por esa razón, no lo niego, fue el sexo más increíble de mi vida, pero lo que más lo hacía increíble era que fue con él, Jared Joseph Leto, el hombre que estaba siempre en mi mente, el que a pesar de ser un maldito hijo de perra al principio sabía que tenía un gran corazón, él, que me daba placer pero jamás me daría amor.

No estaba dispuesta a que un hombre jugara conmigo. Al contrario, **_yo podría jugar mucho mejor con él._**

**.**

**.**

Bien. ¿Que piensan? Es mi primer Lemmon y habrá muchas cosas más adelante, que conste que advertí arriba el contenido.

Este capítulo es más corto pero prefiero hacerlos así y demorarme menos en actualizar :) espero que lo disfruten y también espero recibir sus comentarios ya que ultimamente se han olvidado de mí :( .- Cuentenmé que les pareció, espero sus reviews !

Besos.-

**.**

Ah, y a las chicas que les guste Twilight visiten mi nuevo fic _Latidos de un corazón muerto_.


	6. Esos ojitos azules

**.**

**Capítulo VI **

"_Esos ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado"_

**.**

- ¿Y qué te dijo qué? – Preguntó sorprendida mi amiga Ivanna cuando acabé de relatarle mi encuentro con Jared.

- Lo que escuchaste – Ella me examinó un momento con los ojos entrecerrados sin decir nada, pero siempre que hacía eso salía cualquier cosa de su boca.

- ¿Y si dice la verdad y le gustas enserio? – Ivanna estaba loca, realmente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puede ser cierto?

- Mierda Alex, no me respondas con una pregunta – Frunció el ceño y percibí que el tema ya se había puesto serio.

- No hay forma de que Jared hablara enserio, es un maldito mujeriego, él es de todas pero a la vez de ninguna.

- Si claro – Dijo irónica – Auto convéncete.

- Hey no me estoy…- Traté de defenderme pero mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

Era él. Me removí inquieta en mi asiento en la cafetería mirando la pantalla de mi blackberry e Ivanna obviamente no dejó pasar eso.

- Te daré un pequeño consejo de amiga Alexandra Bennett, por una vez en tu miserable vida deja de ser la víctima, tira a la basura todas esos clichés de etiqueta que te enseñaron de niña, vive la vida y sé una grandísima perra en la cama ya sea con el que se ha acostado con todas o con algún infeliz que sólo se ha contentado con su mano.

- Das unos consejos terribles- Reí y mi móvil sonó otra vez.

- Contestas tú, o contesto yo – Amenazó mirándome con gracia. Sabía que podría hacerlo así que preferí no arriesgarme.

Me levanté y salí a la terraza de la cafetería, no quería que Ivanna escuchara mi conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dije muy…sutil.

- Veo que mi Alexandra favorita está de vuelta – Me lo imaginé con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Me limité a decir, no tenía ánimos de hablar con él, estaba nerviosa.

- Sólo quería hablar – Su voz se endureció de pronto – ¿No te cansas de estar a la defensiva siempre?

- Vete al infierno.

- Estas adorable hoy – Su humor volvió a ser negro, me sacaba de mis casillas pero no podía enojarme con él de verdad. – Supongo que no has encendido la televisión ¿cierto?

- ¿A qué va eso? – No era fan de ver la tv así que no le veía la importancia.

- Nuestras fotografías se han difundido por todas partes, ya sabes, mi novia y yo.

**- **¿Llamabas para esa estupidez?

- No, también quería advertirte que te puede llegar algún tomate cuando camines por la calle, quien sabe, puede haber alguna fan loca suelta por ahí.

- Oh, ya veo - ¿Enserio alguien haría eso?, mi estómago se contrajo de pronto – Gracias.

- Por nada, aunque ya sabes…quizá estarías mejor protegida conmigo – Escuché su risa a través del teléfono y sonreí para mí misma recordando nuestro candente encuentro anterior. – Se que te gusta la idea.

- ¿Qué clase de novia sería sino? – Sentí un calor bajar por mi columna, me decidí a poner en práctica el consejo de mi mejor amiga – Tengo una sesión fotográfica en poco rato. Ven a mi casa luego.

- Allí estaré preciosa – Dijo a la vez que lanzaba un beso al aire – Nos vemos.

Dudé unos minutos antes de volver donde mi amiga ¿habría hecho bien en invitarle a mi casa? Sabía perfectamente en que acabaría todo, entonces ¿seguiría su juego?

**Jared (POV)**

Ya me encontraba afuera de la casa de Lindsay Lohan cuando colgué la llamada a Alex, esta era la última en mi lista de las aproximadamente veinte chicas con las que los pasados ocho meses estuve divirtiéndome y ahora debía decirles muy sutilmente que ya no necesitaba más de sus servicios. Ahora había encontrado algo mucho mejor que ellas.

- ¡Jared! – Exclamó la pelirroja un poco sorprendida de verme pero mirándome coqueta – No sabía que querías verme.

- La verdad es que no quiero – Me encogí de hombros y ella me miró con una ceja alzada, al parecer mi comentario le enfadó.

- Eres un idiota cuando quieres serlo.

- Mira, no quiero conflictos ni nada, sólo vengo a hablar – Me defendí y ella se hiso a un lado para dejarme entrar…a su casa.

- Bien, tú dirás – No me invitó a sentarme ni nada por el estilo, sólo se quedó viéndome con cara de pocos amigos – Estas en casi todos los programas de espectáculo, Leto.

- Lo sé, ya sabes no puedo evitar ser una celebridad – Su mirada se volvió veneno y me pregunté de que sería capaz una mujer herida, pero mi mente no se atrevió a seguir averiguando.

- Lo que hace una novia, ¿no?

- Es por lo que estoy aquí – Ella resopló casi sin paciencia así que fui directo al grano – Quiero estabilidad Lindsay, tu sabes…-

- Eso no me incluye.

- Exacto – Apunté – Sólo quiero que no haya rencores.

- No es como si fuéramos a casarnos – Se encogió de hombros pero en el fondo sabía que se hacía la fuerte delante de mí, siempre fue así.

Me largué de allí antes de que la chica - conflictiva como sólo ella podía serlo - se lanzara a golpearme por haber cortado la 'sexo-relación' que teníamos hace casi un año. Aún tenía una parada que hacer, y de seguro mi querido hermano mayor no se lo esperaría.

Subí a mi camioneta sin prisa alguna, revisé mi móvil y al levantar la cabeza me di cuenta de que un tipo venía en dirección opuesta a mí en una motocicleta negra con toques plateados que reconocí como un modelo BMW, el hombre llevaba algo colgando del cuello, algo que movió con una mano como burlándose al pasar frente a mí, una cámara fotográfica. Malditos paparazzi eran realmente molestos, seguramente me habían fotografiado junto a Lindsay, que mejor.

Quise quitarle importancia al hecho de que quizá para ese mismo día en la tarde ya estuvieran haciendo un caos de mi vida amorosa en la televisión y me encaminé al edificio que albergaba a las oficinas de la nueva famosa revista de moda de la que mi estimada cuñada era la dueña.

- Hey Will – Saludé al portero del edificio, el tipo era muy empático con todo el mundo.

- Hola Jared, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Busco a mi hermano – Dije - ¿Está arriba?

- Eh, si – Dudó un segundo – Podría decirle que bajara, ya sabes están todos en la hora de almuerzo y-

- No te preocupes – Me precipité a los ascensores antes de que pudiera decir algo – Ah y no les digas que vine, es sorpresa.

El ascensor se abrió en el noveno piso donde sabía que trabajaba el personal de edición y también se encontraba la oficina de Sophie, a simple vista el lugar parecía vacío, y lo estaba…pero sólo de personal. A lo lejos se podían oír murmullos de voces las que seguí hasta que las voces fueron extrañamente tornándose quejidos y luego gemidos. Reí por lo bajo cuando supe la razón de los casi gritos que venían de la amplia oficina de Sophie, además de las frases llenas de placer.

Me acerqué intentando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, y me percaté de que la puerta estaba en su totalidad abierta. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta mirando la escena que me invitaban a observar mi hermano y mi cuñada. Todo tipo de papeles, retratos y otros yacían en el suelo mientras su lugar lo ocupaban dos cuerpos semidesnudos. Sexo en la oficina, lo apunté de inmediato a mi lista de lugares donde debía hacerlo alguna vez.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y aclarar mi garganta. Los gemidos cesaron y los dos se tensaron de pronto sin hacer ningún movimiento, vi los ojos de Sophie agrandarse por la sorpresa de haberlos encontrado en eso y su rostro enrojeció inmediatamente pero Shannon en ningún momento se volvió a mirar.

- ¿Ja-Jared? – Jadeó mi cuñada escondiendo su rostro bajo Shannon.

- Descuiden, sólo vengo a agradecerles a los dos – No pude evitar el sarcasmo.

- ¿Agradecer qué? – Esta vez habló Shannon en un tono realmente sombrío pero eso no me intimidaba, no a mí.

- Simplemente el haber sido un buen samaritano y haberme encontrado una muy bella y sexy novia hermano.

Shannon soltó una risita burlona.

- Pero oh, no se preocupen ya me iba, sólo sigan en lo suyo, está bien que sean aplicados ya que me gustaría ser tío – Me di media vuelta para irme cuando mi hermano habló.

- Pues entonces deberías esperar más porque tú le bajas las ganas a cualquiera, idiota.

**Alexandra (POV)**

Cuando me separé de Ivanna en la cafetería luego de la llamada de Jared me dirigí al estudio de la revista para la sesión que me tocaba ese día, decidí ir caminando pero a las pocas manzanas de caminar me arrepentí. Me sentía terriblemente perseguida por lo que Jared había dicho de sus fans, aunque no era sólo eso, sentía como si alguien estuviera siguiéndome, pero el temor se esfumó cuando llegué al edificio y vi una figura demasiado familiar.

- ¿No lograste esperar hasta la noche? – Dije irónica al estar ya lo suficientemente cerca.

- Digamos que tenía curiosidad de verte trabajar – Sonrió abiertamente y se acercó más examinándome de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Se te perdió algo?

- Sólo me aseguraba de que nadie te hubiese lanzado algún tomate o un huevo, que se yo.

- Así qué… ¿Por qué quieres ver la sesión de hoy? – Pregunté.

- Es el tipo de cosas que hacen los novios – Se encogió de hombros – Además tengo la tarde libre.

- Los 'no-novios' no hacen ese tipo de cosas – Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro de pronto y envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. – Jared, quítate estamos en la calle.

- Pues entonces sonríe preciosa – Chocó su frente contra la mía y mi pulso se aceleró al instante, estaba tan cerca…

Una de las manos que antes albergaban mi cintura viajó hasta una de mis mejillas y trazando suavemente con un dedo la trayectoria hacia mis labios lo que rosó con los suyos.

- No es que quiera aprovecharme de ti al aire libre…aunque suena a una idea genial – Rió contra mis labios y sentí su aliento cálido mientras clamaba por aire, ya que me había olvidado cómo respirar. – Es sólo que hay algunos tipos fotografiándonos, apuesto a que no lo advertiste.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no porque me diera algún tipo de pudor que hubiera personas viéndonos, sino porque deseaba que se callara de una buena vez y me besara, deseaba sus labios y que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo, ceñí mis dedos a su cabello jalándolo más hacia mí. Cuando nuestras bocas se juntaron sentí curvársele las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. Me separé un poco para tomar aire y me quedó mirando fijamente, descubrí lo que necesitaba como un empujón para seguirle la corriente, deseo, él me deseaba como yo a él.

- ¿Quién no quiere esperar ahora? – Dijo contra mi oreja.

- Deja de provocarme si no te quitaré la ropa aquí mismo – Se rió de mi comentario.

- Sería un espectáculo digno de ver, pero mejor será que vayamos adentro.

No protesté contra eso, ya me estaba retrasando por estar coqueteando con él allí así que sólo tomó mi mano y con una sonrisa estúpida en nuestros rostros nos dirigimos al estudio donde me esperaba Dylan, el diseñador de la revista.

- Diez minutos de retraso – Dijo Dylan al verme llegar y dirigió una mirada fugaz a Jared – Ya veo el por qué.

- Lo siento Dylan – Besé su mejilla y su mascará de enfado sucumbió rápidamente - ¿Qué hay para hoy?

- Ropa interior – Dijo – Te verás fantástica y además tendrás un acompañante.

- Está bien, voy a cambiarme entonces.

Me encaminé al camarín donde estaban todas la prendas que debía usar y al verlas me sorprendí preguntándome si a Jared le agradarían, bueno, eso debía descubrirlo en sus ojos cuando me viera.

Al acabar salí con mi bata puesta y la estaba todo listo para comenzar, ya había posado antes con el chico que sería mi acompañante, pero con ropa de invierno, esa situación había sido muy diferente a esta estando ahora los dos prácticamente desnudos. Él tipo era un poco más alto que yo, y sus brazos y abdomen ponían en evidencia un duro entrenamiento en el gimnasio.

Lucían, nuestro fotógrafo nos dio las instrucciones de cómo debíamos posar mientras yo miraba por detrás de las cámaras y los paneles en busca de Jared hasta que lo localicé en una esquina junto a Dylan.

Mientras se desarrollaba la sesión lucí varias prendas diferentes, pero mientras trabajaba no volví a mirar a Jared, sabía que me desconcentraría así que me limité a hacer lo mío pero la única vez que volteé a verlo estaba con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso me veía mal?

Al acabar fui directo a cambiarme, estaba a punto de quitarme el sujetador cuando sentí a alguien deslizando sus dedos en toda la extensión de mis muslos, conocía esas manos de dedos largos que me pegaron más a su cuerpo sintiendo la fricción de un pequeño bulto en mi trasero.

- ¿Tan mal me veía que te enfadaste? – No pude evitar preguntar. Sus manos jugaban ahora en mi vientre trazando formas imaginarias.

- ¿Enfadado? Dios, estaba luchando contra mí mismo para no ir acabar de desvestirte, pero me encantó – Comenzó a depositar besos en mi cuello y hombros al tiempo en que comenzó a bajar mis bragas. – Excepto por un detalle.

- ¿Cual? – Dije casi sin aliento y parando sus manos ahí.

- Me gustaría haber sido yo el que se aprovechara de estas perfectas curvas.

Me di media vuelta para quedar frente a él y levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, dios, esos ojos azules me dejaban sin aire. Había algo extraño en su mirada, como si estuviera buscando algo incansablemente con el deseo pintado en ellos. Entrelazó una de sus manos en mi cabello acariciándolo mientras me atraía más hacia su rostro, asió mi labio inferior mordiéndolo suavemente para luego crear la esperada presión contra mí boca, su lengua comenzó incansable y cálida a recorrer la mía.

Una de sus manos recorría mi cintura y mi espalda en toda su extensión hasta que de pronto se separó de mí completamente. Me miró por un segundo con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica de él antes de besar mi cuello.

- Jared… ¿Qué…? – Mi pregunta quedó en el aire cuando atrapó mis labios con los suyos por unos segundos.

- Lo siento Alex – Dijo bajándome de mi nube – No puedo, debo irme.

- ¿Qué? – Dije casi sin aliento, pero antes de que pudiera protestar algo más salió del lugar dejándome tan caliente como sólo él podría hacerme sentir sólo con un beso.

**.**

**.**

Siento la demora pero he tenido algunos problemillas familiares que me impiden escribir cosas decentes.

De hecho, este capítulo no es demasiado de mi agrado pero me han pedido que actualizara pronto...

algun **review**? lo agradecería :)

**.**

_~ Aggata._


	7. ¿Sólo sexo?

**Hola chicas, lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar pero bueno, el colegio me absorbió demasiado y estoy bajo bastante presión ultimamente por lo que comprenderán mi mente no da muchas cosas buenas. **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, por fin vamos avanzando un poco en este jueguito, se que no es mucho pero ya quería actualizar y no hacerlas esperar mucho más.. **

**Las quiero! :) **

**¡Espero sus reviews! no cuesta mucho :) **

**.**

**Capítulo VII **

**.**

"_¿Sólo sexo?" _

_._

Mis malditas fotografías con Jared estaban por toda la red y en la televisión a cada momento, estaba harta. ¿En qué lío me había metido ahora?

**.**

Era sábado y todo estaba muy tranquilo, el mar frente a mi ventana se veía maravilloso, me sentía bien viviendo allí excepto por las caras curiosas que ahora a menudo pasaban por ahí esperando ver algo. Claro, si era la _novia_ de Jared Leto.

Ya odiaba no tener la privacidad de antes, al lugar que iba me sacaban fotografías y me hacían preguntas, ya estaba harta, pero de algún modo me gustaba toda la atención que recibía.

Hablando del rey de Roma, había estacionado frente a mi casa, hace dos días que no lo veía ni hablábamos, bueno, después de lo que pasó el día de la sesión de fotos tampoco me apetecía verlo. No es que estuviera enfadada o algo por el estilo pero…bien, si lo estaba y eso no me hacía feliz, con Jared todo era una farsa y de regalo el sexo pero nada más. Debía meterme eso en la cabeza, pero también rondaba en mis pensamientos el 'consejo' de Ivanna. ¿Y si simplemente le seguía el juego y ya? Tampoco es que me fuera a enamorar perdidamente de él.

Salí a la terraza con eso en mi mente, subió e iba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro además de un gran ramo de rosas blancas en las manos. Alcé una ceja al verlo.

- ¿Vienes a disculparte por dejar botada a tu novia por dos días? – Dije bromeando, eso era parte de mi papel como su 'no novia'.

- Así que llevas la cuenta – Rió y me tendió las rosas – Se que no se comparan con tu belleza pero es mi manera de decir lo siento.

Lo miré curiosa.

- Por lo del otro día – Sonrió un tanto avergonzado. – No debí irme así, te debo una explicación.

- No, no me la debes – Dije acercándome más – Pero si quieres recompensarme, este ramo de rosas no bastará.

Y entonces su sonrisa seductora hizo su aparición, había captado el sentido de mi comentario y me acercó a él por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, y me besó. Ese beso extrañamente no fue como los demás tan apresurados y apasionados, sino suave y sin apuros pero no por eso peor, más bien fue el mejor de todos, de esos que te hacen estremecer.

Una corriente me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, la misma que siempre hacia su aparición cada vez que Jared me tocaba.

Me sentía observada pero no me importó, cuando rompimos el beso tomé su mano y lo guié adentro y la guerra entre nuestros labios siguió donde la habíamos dejado.

Nuestras manos jugaban por el cuerpo del otro a su gusto y de a poco comenzamos a desprendernos de las ropas que sólo nos estorbaban. Sentí como mi cuerpo ardía con cada caricia de Jared ¿cómo era posible sentir tal placer con sólo tocarme? Realmente él estaba hecho para esto.

El ambiente ya estaba más que caliente, y me dije mentalmente que si no paraba ahora luego no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero no quería, deseaba tenerlo dentro una vez más y sentir que en ese momento el placer de que fuera mi nombre el que dijera entre gemidos.

Mi mente ya no pensaba con coherencia, sólo se dedicaba a divagar entre las delicadas caricias y besos que Jared depositaba en toda la extensión de mi cuerpo. Sus labios eran otra de las cosas que me volvían loca de él, eran tan perfectos y profesionales que me hacían sentir pequeña e inexperta pero esto era como tener al mejor maestro.

Caímos de una forma no tan sutil en el sofá, pero lejos de causarme dolor sólo me éxito más, el bulto de su entrepierna cada vez se hacía más grande y deseaba tenerlo dentro de mí en ese mismo instante. Desabroché apresuradamente su pantalón y con un poco de su ayuda lo lancé lejos. Entonces atrapé sus caderas con mis piernas y el rose de nuestros sexos nos hizo gemir al unísono. Sus manos nunca dejaban ningún lugar de mi cuerpo sin explorar pero para sus labios al parecer la parte favorita eran mis senos los que besaba y mordía sin pudor.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y lo jalé hasta alcanzar mi rostro mientras con una de sus manos bajaba lentamente la última pieza de ropa interior, me sentía un poco nerviosa pero toda duda se esfumó cuando sus ojos de intenso azul se fijaron en los míos sosteniendo mi mirada por algunos minutos, él me deseaba como yo a él, su mirada me lo decía, pero también había algo que no pude descifrar. Cuando lo besé una vez más sentí como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante, su lengua buscaba frenéticamente la mía y sentí que mi conciencia me abandonaba por ratos hasta que lo sentí dentro de mí. Fuerte y delicado a la vez sin romper nuestro beso, arqueé mi espalda ante la impresión y nuestros pechos chocaban haciendo una vez más que nuestros cuerpos se unieran como un rompecabezas perfecto.

- Alex…- Gimió Jared cerrando fuertemente los ojos, ¡Dios! Era como si estuviera en el cielo.

Abrió sus ojos y entonces fijó nuevamente su mirada en mis ojos mientras nos movíamos frenéticamente uno contra el otro como si pudiéramos estar más cerca y más completos. Mi cuerpo al parecer le dio las señales para que aumentara el ritmo, estaba por llegar y al parecer el también y no podía pensar de forma coherente, el placer me lo impedía.

Lo sentí venirse dentro de mí y fue la sensación más placentera de mi vida, cerré involuntariamente los ojos pero no quería hacerlo, quería verlo, necesitaba ver su rostro, el rostro del hombre que me hacía sentir una mujer de verdad.

En un movimiento rápido se dio vuelta y me dejó sobre su torso desnudo, sin decir nada pasé una mano por su cabello despeinado y él me acercó a su rostro, aprisionando mis labios una vez más para luego sonreírme abiertamente.

- ¿Aún prefieres las rosas cómo modo de disculpa? – Pregunté riendo.

- De hecho sí, pero nadie me advirtió que las rosas podrían ser causa de violación. – Dijo divertido al ver mi extremo sonrojo.

- Hablas como si te hubiera obligado.

- De hecho tú, toda entera me obligas a diario pero digamos que tengo un buen autocontrol.

Lo miré otra vez y de nuevo estaba ahí esa mirada extraña de hace un rato, me hacía sentir un poco nerviosa e incómoda, así que me vi obligada a romper la situación.

- Bueno – Dije levantándome y colocándome mi ropa – Dudo que hayas venido sólo por unas rosas.

- Eres tan perceptiva – Me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a vestirse también.

- Será que siempre buscas algo a cambio. – Reí cuando me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo rozando nuestras narices.

- Sólo quiero pedirte algo…

- Ya decía yo – Dije - ¿Qué es?

- Pero primero dime que lo pensarás, puedes darme una respuesta cuando quieras – El pulso se me aceleró, ¿Y si él quería…? No, me obligué a pensar cualquier cosa. Sólo asentí – Bueno, la cosa es que…Uhm…

- Dilo de una vez.

- ¿Me acompañarías a visitar a mi madre un fin de semana? – Preguntó un poco indeciso.

Me quedé de piedra ¿Quería presentarme a su madre? Dios, no. Qué vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué? Ya sabes…podrías ir con Shannon, ¿Por qué yo? – Al parecer notó mi nerviosismo y se pasó una mano por su cabello despeinado.

- Ella quiere conocer a mi…_novia_ – Explicó con una media sonrisa, al parecer no le hacía demasiada gracia. – Shannon le habló de ti y lo único que quiere es conocer a la chica que me robó el corazón.

- Ni lo sueñes Jared – Dije escapando hacia la terraza.

- Alex por favor – Volvió a pedir mientras me seguía – Me matará si sabe la verdad.

- ¿La verdad? – Pregunté un tanto decepcionada.

- Si sabe que todo es una farsa me castrará.

Una farsa. Sólo eso era para él, una maldita farsa. Pero bueno, ¿acaso creí que él buscaba algo más que sexo? Ahora lo sabía realmente.

- Tienes treinta y ocho años Jared Leto, dime por favor que no le tienes miedo a tu madre.

Reí y le resté importancia a su comentario anterior.

- No la conoces Alex, a veces puede llegar a ser un demonio…- Dijo como si le diera escalofríos.

- Con esas referencias, ni loca – Reafirmé.

- Vamos Alex… ¿Por favor?

- Ni en sueños.

- Dame entonces una escusa de por qué no ir conmigo. –Dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Idiota, pensé. ¿Acaso creía que con un buen sexo lograba todo lo que quería?

- Si lo hubieras mencionado hace poco más de una hora quizá hubiese aceptado.

- ¿Por qué? – Me miró curioso.

- ¿Crees que soy una de tus zorras a las que puedes convencer con sexo? – Pregunté enfadada.

- Eso es una tontería Alex – Dijo restándole importancia - ¿Piensas que me acuesto contigo sólo por mi imagen?

- ¿Acaso no lo haces con todas? – Lo reté con la mirada. – En ese caso sólo preséntale a otra de tus putas porque yo no soy una de ellas, espero que te quede claro.

Esto era un lío, yo sola me había metido en eso, el no me obligó a ser su novia de mentiras pero dentro de eso nunca se mencionó una relación sexual, pero yo sabía cómo era él, un mujeriego que jamás se negaba, él mismo lo había reconocido una vez. ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan molesta?

- No lo entiendes – Habló al fin.

- No, no lo entiendo – Dije seria – Explícame entonces.

- Me ayudaste con lo de ser mi novia y te lo agradezco, siento mucho si esto se me fue de las manos, jamás he pensado en ti como una cualquiera. Quizá sólo no debimos pasar la barrera.

Lo miré irónica. ¿Y ahora me lo decía? Idiota, la barrera la habíamos cruzado mucho antes de haber empezado ese estúpido juego ¿Y en ese momento se había dado cuenta? Pero que retrasado.

- Pues esa es una razón más para no ir contigo. – Concluí. – Se acabó.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó preocupado.

- La farsa – Dije molesta y decepcionada a la vez – Si quieres una novia que presentar a tu madre entonces búscate una de verdad. Estúpido día en que acepté hacer esto.

Acto seguido entré a la casa directo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

¿Qué mierda me pasaba con Jared? No…dios, no podía enamorarme de él, no de él, mejor dicho no de una persona como él. No podía, no lo soportaría. Mejor sería sólo dejar las cosas hasta ahí sin arriesgarme a nada más, el debería entenderlo pero claramente no lo hacía. El era Jared Leto, el hombre al que todas las mujeres amaban, y al parecer el también las amaba a todas.

**Jared (POV)**

Al parecer metí la pata hasta el fondo. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es que no pensaba un poco en decir las cosas? ¿Cómo ella podía creer que no significaba nada para mí?

Bien me rindo, me sentía mucho más que atraído por ella, no sólo me gustaba, me volvía literalmente loco ¿Y ella pensaba que yo la consideraba una más? Al parecer siempre pensó que el sexo era como por obligación o algo por el estilo. Pero al estar con ella me sentía un ser ínfimo y cobarde, no podía decir realmente lo que sentía, no podía ser completamente sincero.

De verdad esperaba que ella aceptara ir donde mamá conmigo, pero no supe como proponérselo de forma adecuada, para mi ella no era una farsa más, no era como las demás. Me hubiera gustado decírselo pero simplemente no podía y en el momento en que me dijo que todo se acababa ahí no lo creí ¿Acaso ella no sentía lo mismo que yo? Bueno, al parecer no.

Me sentía patéticamente rechazado, como un niño. Pero no me rendiría fácilmente, ella sería mía, mía, sólo mía, aun así me costara conquistarla.

…

En los programas de farándula y las revistas de espectáculos aun salían nuestras fotografías, pero ya había pasado más de una semana desde que tuvimos esa perturbarte conversación. En esa semana me encargué de que todos los días a primera hora le enviaran un ramo de rosas a modo de disculpa, además quería verla y eso no ayudaba demasiado a mi humor.

Pensando en ella estacioné frente al edificio de la revista de Sophie, necesitaba a Shannon urgente, teníamos una entrevista en pocas horas y él no estaba por ninguna parte y donde su novia era el lugar donde probablemente estaría pero no me sentía de ánimos de entrar y encontrarme con Alexandra de la nada, bueno, no es completamente cierto, me moría por verla pero quizá pensaría que estaba acosándola. Estaba sólo un poco… ¿nervioso?

A regañadientes bajé de mi auto y me adentré en las oficinas del edificio en busca de mi estúpido hermano.

Llegué al piso donde estaba la oficina de Sophie y divisé de inmediato a mi hermano en la puerta de una de las oficinas son su novia y una chica de cabellera castaña hasta la cintura, mi pulso se aceleró un poco y tuve el impulso de volver sobre mis pasos y huir, si, que hombría la mía. Quién lo hubiera dicho, quería huir de una chica.

- ¡Hey cuñadito! – Dijo Sophie alegre al verme, más bien frustrando mi escape - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien Sophie – Dije mirando de reojo a Alex. – Vine por ti idiota ¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos una entrevista en dos horas.

- Lo sé – Rió abrazando a su novia por la espalda – Ya voy no te alteres hermanito.

Me guiñó un ojos y se alejaron hacia la oficina de mi cuñada, y de paso nos dejaron sólo a Alex y a mí.

Me giré entonces para marcharme, ella claramente no iba a dirigirme la palabra pero por lo menos por un instante tuve la esperanza de que no siguiera molesta conmigo.

- Gracias por las flores Jared – Dijo de pronto haciendo que me quedara embobado viendo como se mordía el labio.

- ¿Te gustaron? – Pregunté ilusionado como un niño.

- Mucho.

- Es mi forma de hacerte saber que lo siento mucho, ya sabes, prefiero las flores – Sonrió ante mi comentario y eso me hiso sentir no tan maldito.

- También lo siento – Dijo. – Fui un poco grosera. ¿Cómo te zafaste de tu madre?

- Pues sólo le dije la verdad.

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Si, le conté que mi novia y yo habíamos discutido, pero que no se preocupara por que la reconquistaría como fuera.

Ella me miró como si estuviera frente a un demente, y en parte era cierto, me estaba volviendo loco. Loco por ella.

- Jared yo…- Comenzó a decir un poco sonrojada y nerviosa pero la callé tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besándola.

- Tranquila – Dije luego sosteniendo su mirada – El juego sólo está comenzando.

Me di media vuelta y salí del edificio con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Sé que la dejé confundida pero era hora de ser yo mismo y decir las cosas como eran. Ella sería mía.

El juego había comenzado y como todo juego, debía tener reglas.

Regla número uno: El sexo está expresamente prohibido.

¿Por qué no jugar limpio alguna vez?


End file.
